Une inconnue sans pudeur
by KartenK
Summary: Dean est crevé, seulement une surprise l'attend dans sa chambre et va chambouler ses plans.
1. Une inconnue sans pudeur

En partant se coucher ce soir-là, Dean pensait se jeter dans son lit, enfoncer sa tête dans les coussins et dormir ses quatre heures d'une traite. Il était crevé et n'avait rien d'autre en tête sinon fermer les yeux et s'écrouler. Alors trouver une femme nue sur son plumard, ça ne faisait pas parti de ses plans. Le blond ne pouvait pourtant pas l'ignorer : sitôt la porte ouverte, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de poser les yeux sur cette inconnue sans aucune notion de pudeur, assise dos contre le mur et les jambes étalées sur le matelas -sur son matelas. Un instant, il s'était demandé s'il ne dormait pas déjà, mais si c'était le cas la jeune femme ne serait pas si petite et aurait une taille plus fine. Ce n'était pas vraiment son type. Il commença à envisager de quitter la pièce et de trouver un lit disponible, résoudre cette histoire d'intrusion sur son territoire le lendemain, mais la brune mit fin à ses réflexions.

«Salut, Dean !»

Là, ça devenait encore plus confus. Le plus étrange -mais qui ne dérangeait pas vraiment le chasseur- c'était sa présence : personne n'entrait dans le bunker comme ça. Il fallait faire parti de la famille, et il ne connaissait pas cette fille. S'il avait eu l'esprit plus vif , soit, s'il n'était pas 5h42, il aurait attrapé un revolver et l'aurait pointé sur l'intruse. Mais il était tard et il se contenta d'une simple question.

«T'es qui ?»

Et voilà qu'elle faisait la moue, maintenant. Elle se prenait pour qui ? Esméralda ? Avec ses cheveux en bordel, elle aurait pu être gitane, mais ses mèches étaient courtes, rien à voir avec la chevelure séduisante de la danseuse parisienne.

«Je pensais que tu me reconnaîtrais quand même. Mais c'est vrai que je ne ressemble à rien comme ça, pas vrai ?»

Bien qu'interloqué, l'aîné Winchester ne se priva pas de cette invitation à la détailler. Elle n'était toujours pas son style, mais elle était jolie. Sa peau était très pâle, ce qui contrastait avec ses cheveux. Sa poitrine était bien dessinée, s'accordait avec les courbes de ses hanches et son visage arrondi. Ses jambes, par contre, étaient plus minces, et semblaient lui procurer toute sa hauteur -bien qu'à vue de nez, elles ne lui procuraient pas grand chose. Les cicatrices sur son torse étaient flagrantes, et sur une de ses cuisses il lui semblait reconnaître un tatouage. Comme si la jeune femme avait déjà bien vécu, alors qu'elle semblait plutôt jeune.

«Bah tu ressembles à une femme, quoi.

-Exactement !»

Alors qu'elle s'indignait contre peu-importe-quoi, Dean examina la situation. Il y avait une femme dans son lit. Jusque là, rien de bien nouveau, même si celle-ci semblait tomber du ciel. Plus que ça : il y avait une femme nue dans son lit. Là encore, il pouvait gérer cette situation. Il avait vu des films qui commençaient comme ça. Mais il y avait une femme nue folle dans son lit. Il savait s'occuper des monstres, mais il ne savait pas s'occuper des folles. C'était le boulot de Sammy, de leur parler avec ses yeux de chiots et tout ça. Lui, il ne savait pas faire ça. Il ne savait pas comment la jarter de son lit sans qu'elle ne se sente attaquée. Et il avait besoin de son lit. C'était le sien, bordel. Qu'elle aille squatter ailleurs, c'était pas les pièces qui manquaient ici.

«Bon. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, mais je voudrais dormir. Au revoir.»

En lui montrant la porte avec un sourire -plutôt un rictus, quelque chose qui devait paraître bienveillant-, le blond la voyait déjà se lever et déguerpir. Au pire, elle irait voir Sammy, peu importait. Lui, il voulait juste dormir avant que Castiel ne se pointe le lendemain.

«Non, non, non, non, non ! Non ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser !»

La brune s'était effectivement levée, mais vivement affolée, et au lieu de quitter la pièce elle s'était plantée juste devant le chasseur.

«Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait, les femmes ?

-Les femmes, ça me laisse dormir.»

Sauf celle-ci, puisqu'elle se mit à éclater de rire, comme les gens le font dans les dessins animés : en penchant la tête en arrière et en fermant les yeux. Puis quand elle se calma, elle essuya une larme au coin de son oeil. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette fille ? Un sketch ?

«Vraiment, Dean ?»

Elle s'était rapprochée, un peu trop, et son regard était bien trop suggestif. Le Winchester n'aurait pas été plus étonné que ça si elle s'était mise à hausser les sourcils. C'était une blague, hein ?

«T'es qui ?

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?»

Il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. Il pensait à un démon, puisqu'elle connaissait son nom et lui parlait comme à un vieil ami. Mais un démon ne pouvait pas rentrer ici. Il en avait vu, des choses, des gens, mais elle, il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais croisé. Elle n'attendait aucune réponse, cette question était une façon d'exprimer qu'elle était un peu blessée. Un de ses pics qu'on reçoit dans le cœur, ceux qui laissent un poids. Ils blessent, et même lorsque la raison est avec nous, qu'elle nous explique qu'on a pas à se sentir si mal, on n'arrive pas à l'enlever. Ils partent après quelques jours, non sans laisser leur marque. Elle se retourna, dos au chasseur, pour lui montrer ce qu'elle avait ressentit un peu plus tôt, juste avant qu'il arrive. C'était tout en bas de sa colonne vertébrale, comme gravé au fer rouge. Elle l'avait lu du bout des doigts. Sans un mot de plus, elle laissa les yeux verts glisser jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent son identité : KAZ 2Y5.

«B...Baby ?»

Oui, c'était bien elle. Quelques heures plus tôt elle était au garage sur ses quatre pneus. Puis elle s'était retrouvée là, avec des bras, des jambes, et un cœur qui battait dans la poitrine. Mais c'était dingue. Trop dingue, même pour un Winchester. On pourrait croire qu'à force, plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner, qu'il s'était fait une raison comme quoi n'importe quoi était possible puisque n'importe quoi lui arrivait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Encore aujourd'hui, après toutes ces années à s'occuper de merdier en tout genre, se trouver face à sa Baby en chair et en os le laissait sur le cul. Sa Baby était au garage, c'était une Chevrolet Impala de 1967, pas une petite jeune femme comme celle qu'il avait devant lui. Celle-ci s'était retournée et laissait du temps au jeune homme pour digérer l'information.

«Je sais que c'est fou, mais c'est vrai. Enfin, ça a l'air vrai, ce n'est pas un rêve, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Les voitures ne rêvent pas.»

Bien qu'elle esquisse quelques sourires et qu'elle se donne un air assuré, elle était aussi troublée que Dean. C'était n'importe quoi, cette situation. Elle avait espéré que lorsque le blond la verrait, il pourrait lui donner une explication et remettre les choses en ordre rapidement. Mais elle pouvait faire une croix dessus. Elle était faite d'os, de muscles. Des nerfs parcouraient tout son corps et elle se sentait faible. Marcher était compliqué et pas si instinctif que ça. Elle avait vraiment cru s'écrouler lorsqu'elle avait quitter le lit. Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle se sentait mal, comme si quelque chose appuyait sur sa poitrine et remontait dans sa gorge. Heureusement, le blond retrouvait les pieds sur terre.

«Il te faut des vêtements, déjà. Ensuite, on dort, et on arrange ça demain. Ok ?»

Il n'y avait plus une once de sourire sur le visage neuf de Baby mais plutôt ce manque d'éclat qu'ont les personnes malades. Elle hocha doucement la tête et suivit Dean du regard alors qu'il lui dénichait une chemise et un sous-vêtement. Aucun jean ne serait à sa taille, il faudra faire avec. Il se retourna pour lui laisser de l'intimité car bien que, de toute évidence, elle s'en fiche, lui, ça le dérangeait. Depuis qu'il savait de quoi il en retournait -même s'il ne voyait pas comment c'était possible- il était mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était... c'était sa Baby. Et malgré le temps qui passait, il ne se retourna que lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

«Euh, Dean ? Je crois que je me suis trompée.»

En effet. S'habiller, ça lui posait problème. Elle avait réussi à enfiler une manche, ce qui était bien même si ce n'était pas celle qui correspondait. Pour une raison obscure, elle avait ensuite passé le dos contre sa poitrine et avait... probablement tenté d'utiliser l'autre manche pour bloquer le tout, peut-être. Au moins, elle avait enfilé correctement le boxer. Il soupira, et face à la triste mine de la jeune femme il se contenta de défaire le bordel et de l'aider à enfiler et boutonner correctement la chemise de chasseur.

«Maintenant, on dort.»

Il la guida jusqu'au lit et la laissa s'allonger à côté de lui -apeurée comme elle était, il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer se perdre dans le bunker. Puis il ferma les yeux en espérant qu'au réveil, il se rendrait compte que cette situation n'était pas réelle et qu'il ne devait absolument pas s'occuper d'une voiture devenue humaine.

* * *

 _Voilà le premier chapitre d'une mini fiction qui devrait en avoir trois ~_  
 _Eh oui, eh oui, j'aime le Deampala._  
 _Ce serait adorable de laisser une review si ça vous a plu :3_

 _\- Karten_


	2. I will be there

Tous ces espoirs furent vains. Quand Dean se réveilla quatre heures plus tard, la jeune femme était profondément endormie, preuve vivante que rien n'avait été un rêve. Il s'attarda quelques instant sur son visage paisible dans lequel il voyait maintenant quelque chose de familier. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi, mais c'était bien là. Il préféra la laisser dormir autant qu'elle en avait besoin, et elle en avait sûrement besoin puisqu'elle était aussi absourdie que lui. Peut-être que Sammy aurait une théorie. N'importe quel indice était bon à prendre.

Il retrouva son frère dans la cuisine avec un café et le nez dans un bouquin. Il avait le regard vide de celui qui a trop lu et pas assez dormi, pourtant il était assez éveillé pour entendre le blond arriver et relever la tête.

«Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose, c'est jus-.

-On peut laisser l'affaire de côté. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui est arrivé hier soir.»

Il était vrai qu'ils avaient déjà des recherches en cours. Mais ils allaient revoir l'ordre de leurs priorités. L'histoire avec l'Impala ne ressemblait plus vraiment à une blague mais à quelque chose de tout à fait sérieux.

«Si ça a un rapport avec Castiel, je m'imagine très bien.»

... quoi ? Castiel devait arriver bientôt pour des informations, d'accord, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Cette remarque venue de nulle part coupa l'aîné dans son élan, qui resta trop longtemps les sourcils froncés, le regard intrigué, à essayer de comprendre. Il conclu que Sammy aurait mieux fait de dormir plutôt que d'enchaîner les tasses de café.

«Il y a une femme dans mon lit.

-Woh, Dean, j'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir.

-Quoi ? Non ! Je veux dire, c'est l'Impala. L'Impala est dans mon lit.»

Ça y est, Sam en était témoin : son frère avait pété les plombs. Voilà à quoi ça menait d'être des chasseurs, voilà ce qui était inéluctable pour eux. Ils finiraient morts prématurément, ou fous. Pour Dean, ce serait le second choix. Peut-être qu'il pouvait encore être sauvé. Oui, il pouvait encore être sauvé, il y avait sûrement quelque chose à faire.

«Ok, Dean. Tu peux me montrer ?»

Le cadet suivi alors son frère dans les couloirs du bunker. Celui-ci lui raconta brièvement une histoire farfelue de sa voiture qui se serait personnifiée dans son lit la veille, puis il ajouta qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir parce qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à une telle situation. Le brun hochait la tête pendant ce discours, stupéfait de constater à quel point Dean croyait à ce qu'il disait. A quel point ce rêve avait été intense pour qu'il se laisse duper ainsi ? Finalement, le blond ouvrit la porte et tendit le bras en direction du sommier pour démontrer ce que son frère ne pouvait plus nier -car sa réaction était trop calme, il le prenait sûrement pour un dingue.

«Dean, il n'y a personne.»

Lui aussi s'amusait avec lui, maintenant ? En roulant les yeux au ciel, le blond posa enfin son regard sur les draps soigneusement repliées sur lesquelles ne se trouvait plus la jeune femme. Elle avait dû se réveiller entre temps et se lever, c'était l'explication logique qui en découlait. Dean pouvait s'en douter, mais ce qu'il voyait, lui, c'était son Impala disparue. Et à cette vision, il réagissait toujours de la même façon. Il sentit sa température corporelle augmenter en même temps que son rythme cardiaque, sa tête commença à tourner doucement, ses mains à trembler. Même si Sam n'était toujours pas convaincu, il fit tout son possible pour calmer la panique qui envahissait son frère, d'abord en l'incitant à retrouver une respiration correcte. Qu'il ne s'en fasse pas, ils allaient la retrouver. Elle n'était pas loin. Personne ne lui avait volé son Impala. Personne n'avait fait de mal à celle-ci. Ça irait. Petit à petit, la crise se dissipa, mais Dean ne redevint pas calme pour autant : il fallait qu'il retrouve la brune avant qu'elle ne fasse n'importe quoi -on se blessait facilement dans ce bunker. Il convint très vite Sam de partir en quête de ce qui n'était pour ce-dernier qu'une hallucination, et voilà les Winchester dans le dédale des couloirs se donnant rendez-vous dans le salon dans une petite heure -avec ou sans leur trouvaille.

Sans hésitation : ce fut une de leur pire chasse. Il y avait un côté ironique dont les deux frères se seraient bien passés. Les deux meilleurs chasseurs, ceux qui avaient arrêté l'apocalypse, enfermé Lucifer, étaient revenu du Purgatoire et étaient morts plus d'une fois, qui n'arrivaient pas à retrouver une simple humaine qui n'avait pas plus de vingt-sept ans, égarée chez eux. C'était ça, le pire. C'était chez eux, sur leur territoire. Comment était-ce possible qu'elle ne soit ni dans les chambres, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans les archives, ni dans le donjon ? Elle n'avait pas pu se volatiliser, elle était devenue une humaine, pas un ange. Plus le temps passait, et plus Sam était persuadé que son frère avait été victime d'une illusion, d'un verre de trop ou d'un coup sur la tête. Bredouille, ils retournèrent tout deux dans le salon, l'un avec l'espoir que l'autre l'ait trouvée, l'autre avec celui que l'un soit revenu à la raison.

Il était difficile de déterminer lequel fut le plus surpris en posant le regard sur la table principale. Dean tomba des nues et s'élança en avant pour prendre dans ses bras la brune qui était tranquillement assise, tout sourire. Il se ravisa cependant en se raclant la gorge, se rendant compte que sa réaction était quelque peu disproportionnée. De plus, il n'était pas encore tout à fait familier avec le fait que sa chère voiture avait forme humaine. Sam, lui, resta bouche bée. Ses yeux passaient de son frère, à l'inconnue, à l'ange qui était assis à ses côtés. Non seulement il avait vagabondé pendant une heure dans le bunker alors qu'elle était là, mais en plus, elle était là. Elle correspondait à la description que le blond lui avait faite et elle portait effectivement une chemise à carreau. Il ne reprit ses esprits qu'après que Castiel ait pris la parole, confirmant ainsi que tout cela, aussi improbable que ça paraisse, était vrai.

«Salut, Dean. On t'attendait.»

Comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte du temps qu'il avait perdu, Dean était soulagé. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous réveillés et réunis, ils allaient pouvoir réfléchir à la suite, et l'ange pourrait peut-être les aiguiller. Il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec l'Impala et d'accepter la situation, c'était une bonne chose. Sam, qui était toujours en retrait, s'approcha enfin sans quitter des yeux la nouvelle venue. Quand on savait ce qu'elle était, on ressentait bien quelque chose qui émanait d'elle et qui rappelait la superbe Chevrolet que son frère avait retapé de nombreuses fois. Quoiqu'y soit responsable de ça, il savait y faire.

Ils se réunirent tous les quatre autour de la table, se remuant les méninges afin de changer les choses. C'était possible, ça, de transformer un humain en voiture ? de re-transformer quelque chose ? Bien vite, ils conclurent qu'il leur faudrait faire des recherches, et qu'alors la jeune femme allait rester avec eux sous cette forme pour quelques temps. Super. Compte tenu de sa difficulté à s'habiller, ça allait vite tourner au baby-sitting. D'ailleurs, il lui fallait des vêtements corrects. Ce n'était pas vraiment une nécessité puisqu'elle n'allait sûrement pas quitter le bunker, mais c'était elle qui évoquait l'idée. Elle disait qu'elle n'avait rien contre les chemises, mais que quitte à être comme ça, elle aimerait bien se ressembler un peu plus. Elle se trouvait déjà bien assez ridicule avec cette peau beige. Et puis, elle voulait quelque chose de significatif. Dean, et bien c'était Dean. Il avait des yeux verts de princesse, des tâches de rousseurs et un style qu'on reconnaissait facilement. Sam avait ses cheveux beaucoup trop longs que Dean rêvait de couper. Castiel avait son imperméable et son adorable cravate, sans parler de ses yeux bleus et de son visage très avantageux. Tout ça elle le savait très bien avant même de le constater avec ses propres yeux. Elle, avait une carrosserie d'enfer, un moteur dont le son déchirait l'atmosphère, mais là, elle n'avait rien du tout. D'accord, d'une certaine façon elle avait toujours sa plaque, mais ça ne suffisait pas.

«Castiel pourrait se téléporter dans un magasin avec elle pendant que Dean et moi chercheront comment inverser les choses.» proposa Sam

Dean réagit au quart de tour : «Ou je pourrais y aller avec elle pendant que Cas et toi ouvrent des bouquins.

-Aussi, peu importe.»

C'était donc décidé. Sam avait vraiment cru que le blond laisserait Baby seule avec Cas ? Qu'il préférerait faire des recherches ? Bien sûr, et si elle disparaissait encore il laisserait couler, évidemment. Il restait encore une petite chose à régler : la décence. L'ange s'en chargea.

«Tiens, prend mon manteau, les humains ne sortent pas dans une tenue aussi légère.

-Ah bon ?»

Elle jeta un oeil sur ses jambes, elles étaient curieuses, mais pas trop mal. Elle ne voyait pas où était le problème et cela amusa le brun comme s'il comprenait le cheminement de ses pensées.

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bizarres. Merci.»

Elle releva la tête et attrapa la veste pour l'enfiler. Qu'est-ce que ça tenait chaud, ce truc. Elle qui avait toujours voulu essayer cet imper attendait maintenant avec impatience de pouvoir le retirer.

«On y va ?»

Avec un dernier regard et sourire pour les deux qui restaient ici, l'Impala suivi son propriétaire. La cadence de celui-ci était dure à suivre, d'abord parce qu'il avait de plus grandes jambes, et ensuite parce qu'il savait mieux s'en servir. Après qu'elle ait trébuché trois fois, et soit rentrée dans un mur, Dean soupira et lui pris la main pour la guider. Sinon, ils n'avaient pas fini de traverser les couloirs. Pour l'instant, la jeune femme ressemblait à une enfant excitée par tout ce qu'elle apprenait, mais dans ses yeux il y avait une certaine sagesse. Le chasseur se demanda même si ces sourires n'étaient pas une façon de cacher son malaise. La situation était étrange pour lui, mais il n'imaginait même pas ce que c'était pour elle.

«Cas est sympathique, je comprends pourquoi tu l'apprécies autant.

-De quoi tu parles ?»

S'il fronça d'abord les sourcils, il réalisa bien vite ce que cela signifiait et il n'ajouta qu'un «oh» presque étouffé. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait en mémoire tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Voilà que ça devenait gênant. Cela ne le préoccupa plus très longtemps puisqu'ils arrivaient au garage, et là, ce fut au tour de la brune de froncer les sourcils.

«Dean...»

Pas de réponse. Le blond restait figé, passait l'ensemble de la grande pièce du regard.

«Dean.»

Toujours pas de réaction. Maintenant, il avait les yeux dans le vide, et commençait à trembler.

«Dean !»

Cette fois, il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle écarta les bras et se montra de la tête aux pieds.

«Je suis là, Dean.»

Ça ne servait à rien de la chercher. Elle n'était pas disparue, elle avait juste une forme différente. Visiblement, Dean n'avait pas fait le lien et pensait retrouver sa Chevrolet garée là où il l'avait laissée. Elle pu lire le soulagement sur son visage juste avant qu'il ne grimace et se dirige vers un autre véhicule. Ouais, elle était d'accord : ça craignait de conduire une autre voiture. Ils entrèrent pourtant dans la Buick Century qui datait d'avant la seconde guerre mondiale. Elle ne démarrait plus, mais dans son temps libre, Dean l'avait remise à neuf. Il lui avait dit qu'il préférait son noir luisant à elle, mais que le bordeaux de cette voiture lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Elle comprenait pourquoi. Ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux de se retrouver là-dedans et non dans un quelconque véhicule récent sans aucun charme. En plus, dans la Buick, Dean avait pris le temps d'installer un lecteur de K7 -comment il avait fait, ça restait un mystère pour la Chevrolet- alors aussitôt attachée, cette-dernière lança la musique. Elle reconnu aussitôt les premières notes et ne put se retenir de se mettre à chanter, ce qu'elle faisait avec beaucoup plus de facilité que mettre un pied devant l'autre.

 _I'll fight, babe, I'll fight_

 _To win back your love again_

 _I will be there, I will be there_

Le blond laissa son attention diverger et se concentra sur cette voix un peu grave, un peu rauque, qui allait si bien à Baby. C'était vraiment ça : si son Impala devait avoir une voix, c'était celle-là et pas une autre. Qui diable avait pu provoquer cette transformation ? Qui diable avait fait un travail aussi précis ? Ils filaient sur la route au milieu de nulle part quand il se mit à chanter avec elle. Ils criaient presque, fermaient les yeux à chaque mot.

 _If we'd go again_

 _All the way from the start_

 _I would try to change_

 _The things that killed our love_

Et après les «I'm still loving you», ils se mirent à reproduire la musique, et à la fin du morceau, ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était comme s'ils avaient toujours voulu faire ça mais qu'ils ne s'en étaient jamais rendu compte -Baby ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte de toute façon, mais c'était l'idée. Maintenant c'était clair aux yeux de Dean, la jeune femme sur le siège passager, c'était sa Baby, son éternelle amie, sa confidente. Il la reconnaissait, et il savait. Maintenant il n'était plus gênée par quoique ce soit. Pourquoi serait-il gêné ? Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps. Le calme revint et ils souriaient toujours, parce que le brune aussi se sentait mieux. C'était trop étrange de changer de forme, et elle avait peur de se faire rejeter. Ça servait à quoi une gamine qui connaissait le moindre de nos secrets et qui, désormais, pouvait trahir et apporter non plus du réconfort, mais des problèmes ? Et puis il y avait toutes ces choses dans son corps qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais en roulant à toute allure, elle se sentait elle-même, et elle savait que Dean ne la lâcherait pas.

«Je te voyais plus grande.»

Elle tourna la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux verts. Elle se retenait d'éclater de rire. Dans sa poitrine, elle ressentait de légers picotements, mais aussi un tout petit poids.

«Je suis une voiture, Dean.»

Le «Oui mais, quand même.» était adorable, et elle ne retint pas ses cris, ni ses côtes qui se tordaient. C'était quoi, ça ? Comme s'il l'avait déjà imaginé sous forme humaine, n'importe quoi. Il était vrai qu'un peu plus tôt, elle s'était elle-même demandé quel genre de voiture serait Dean. Alors c'était peut-être un peu malhonnête, comme raisonnement. Il y avait une bonne heure de route avant d'arriver en centre-ville et vêtir la brune avec autre chose qu'un imperméable, et ils étaient bien parti pour la passer en écoutant du vieux rock qui leur plaisait à tous les deux.

* * *

 _Merci à Wonchesteeeer qui m'a aiguillée sur le choix de la chanson, c'est parfait ~  
Vous pouvez laisser une review ce serait trop gentil. Je vous ferais un câlin télépathique._

 _\- Karten_


	3. That's my Baby

Le centre-ville, c'était tout nouveau pour Baby. Surtout qu'après avoir passé une heure à chanter, insouciante, se retrouver au milieu de cette foule, ça formait une boule dans son estomac et elle avait l'impression que celle-ci allait ressortir par sa gorge d'une minute à l'autre. Si elle ne mettait pas encore de mots sur ses sensations, elle pouvait au moins dire qu'elle se sentait mal. C'était comme si elle craignait de se perdre et de ne jamais retrouver son chemin, de ne jamais retrouver Dean, Sam, Cas, et son garage, alors timidement elle attrapa la main de Dean pour ne pas s'égarer -elle ne voulais pas s'égarer. Ce n'était pas le genre du chasseur, ça, mais il ne dit rien comme s'il voyait dans ses yeux à quel point elle était effrayée et comme si lui-même avait un peu peur qu'elle s'échappe. Il y avait mille sensations inconnues et mille pensées incongrues dans la crâne de Baby qui entreprit alors de critiquer toutes les voitures qu'ils croisaient et qui étaient garées sur le côté, ça allait de la couleur à la capacité du réservoir en passant par la puissance du moteur. Le blond ne cherchait pas à savoir comment elle connaissait toutes ces choses, c'était comme s'il y avait une encyclopédie sur les voitures depuis la création du monde à nos jours imprimés dans sa tête. Au moins, à parler de son domaine, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Mais la boule revint quelque peu quand on la siffla. Sa réaction consista à se demander pourquoi cet homme se servait de son klaxon alors qu'il n'y avait aucun danger imminent, celle de Dean à flanquer son poing dans le visage de l'inconnu. La brune était trop interloquée et laissa Dean reprendre sa main, plus fermement, et l'entraîner dans le premier magasin venu. Les humains étaient vraiment bizarres. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Castiel, il pourrait peut-être lui expliquer. Il lui avait dit observer les humains depuis longtemps et elle comptait bien sur son savoir pour améliorer son séjour sous cette forme.

Ce qui la frappa dans le magasin, ce fut d'abord la radio qui diffusait de la musique pop, ce qui créait une ambiance assez inhabituelle pour l'Impala. Rien à voir avec celle du bunker ou celle de la Buick Century. Puis il y avait tous ces rayons sous leurs yeux. Elle qui pensait que soixante-quinze pourcent des humains portaient des chemises à carreau, elle restait sur le cul. L'ange aurait pu la prévenir, ça aurait évité un tel choc. Elle pensait trouver une avalanche de chemises de toutes les couleurs et puis dans un coin, des vêtements d'un autre genre dans lesquels elle aurait pu piocher mais au lieu de ça, il y avait des tissus de toutes les formes et de toutes les sortes. Dean la conduit d'abord vers les pantalons, puisqu'apparemment c'était le plus important. Elle le suivit en grimaçant et ressorti du rayon avec un sourire rebelle et un short noir. Si elle aimait l'idée d'avoir une apparence qui lui ressemblait, elle aimait moins celle de devoir se couvrir de toutes sortes de choses Quelque chose la gênait plus que la radio, et c'était tous ces miroirs qu'on ne pouvait pas éviter. A chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à son reflet, cela lui rappelait à quoi elle ressemblait maintenant : à un être bizarre qui ne pouvait pas faire du cent trente kilomètres à l'heure. Alors quand elle se voyait, elle se concentrait plutôt sur le manteau de Castiel dont elle aimait la coupe. Elle comprenait qu'il ne le quitte pas.

Pour la suite, elle vagabonda au hasard et se retrouva au milieu de robes. Ce genre de vêtement lui sembla simple à enfiler et fort élégant, alors elle s'arrêta quelques instants. Elle et Dean se moquèrent des couleurs criardes, se demandant bien qui porterait des choses pareils d'autant plus que les coupes n'étaient pas superbes non plus. Au final, elle sélectionna deux robes noires. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider mais Dean lui avait expliqué qu'elle pouvait les essayer. En effet, au fond du magasin se trouvaient des cabines très étranges. Elle se sentait un peu enfermée là-dedans mais le chasseur refusait catégoriquement qu'elle se déshabille en public, et c'était pas faute d'avoir plaider. La première robe avait des bretelles qui se croisaient dans son dos, et un jupon en tissu léger qui arrivait à mi-cuisse et lui donnait l'impression de voler. La seconde était formée d'un bustier dont les pans étaient faussement déchirés. C'était bizarre d'acheter des vêtements abîmés, mais elle aimait bien le rendu. Pourtant, elle choisit la première pour le sentiment de liberté qu'elle lui procurait et parce que dans celle-ci, elle se sentait presque jolie, pour un être de chair et de sang.

Baby quitta le magasin avec sa nouvelle robe sous l'imperméable, et avait retrouvé le sourire malgré la foule toujours présente. Pour cause : afin de s'accorder avec son short, Dean avait prit une chemisette noire. Avec ça, elle se sentait vraiment appartenir à la famille et prête à décapiter quelques vampires. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête. Ils venaient de remarquer qu'elle se promenait en pantoufle depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bunker et selon le blond, les gens ne faisaient pas ça -à quoi ça servait, les pantoufles, alors ? C'est sans réponse qu'ils entrèrent dans la prochaine boutique, remplie de chaussures. La brune fondait devant des escarpins noirs brillants, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne marcherait jamais avec ça. Dean dut lutter pour l'emmener dans un autre rayon faire son choix, tirant sur son bras tandis qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour cette paire de chaussure. Peut-être que si elle prenait le temps d'apprendre à être dans un corps humain, peut-être qu'avec du temps et des efforts elle pourrait les mettre. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se convaincre alors elle détourna finalement les yeux en grimaçant. Mais l'amertume dans sa gorge s'éclipsa quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une paire de bottes en cuir. Le talon était plat : Dean les lui acheta aussitôt. Étrangement, c'était beaucoup plus agréable de marcher avec ça, et elle adorait regarder ses jambes et ses chaussures qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux. Du coup, le chasseur passait son temps à tirer sur son bras pour éviter qu'elle ne rentre dans les lampadaires. Quand enfin elle cessa d'admirer le sol, son regard se promena autour d'elle -sauf devant, évidemment. Et c'est là qu'elle la vit. Elle était exposée derrière une vitrine et comme attirée, Baby se retrouva nez contre le verre. Elle était superbe. Les mots quittèrent ses lèvres dans un souffle, sans même qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qu'ils formulaient.

«Dean, je la veux.»

En jetant un œil à son tour sur la vitrine, le blond comprit en quoi cette veste lui plaisait, mais n'en avait-elle pas assez ? Peut-être bien que dans deux jours elle serait de nouveaux sur ses roues, et alors ils se retrouveraient avec ses fringues sur les bras. Mais si elle le regardait comme ça, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Alors il entra dans la boutique avec un soupir sur les lèvres. Il ne le regretta pas, ceci-dit. Baby était ravie. C'était un genre de redingote qui laissait ses jambes libres de leurs mouvements alors qu'un pan volait derrière elle. Evidemment, son manteau était noir. La première chose que fit Dean en retrouvant la Buick, se fut de balancer tout ce qu'il tenait sur le siège arrière. Le soir tombait et il ferait nuit quand ils rentreraient au bunker. Bientôt, cela ferait vingt-quatres heures que la Chevrolet n'était plus vraiment une Chevrolet. Dean avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

Sauf que la Buick ne démarrait pas. Il réessaya une fois, deux fois, avec acharnement. Rien à faire. Ils vérifièrent que tout fonctionnait sous le capot, et à vue d'oeil, rien ne clochait. Alors Dean retourna côté conducteur et tenta une nouvelle fois de faire démarrer le moteur; sans succès. Sérieusement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment la tête à s'occuper de cette voiture, alors ils décidèrent de rester la nuit ici, sans trop y réfléchir plus que ça. En fait, ils n'étaient même pas d'humeur pour le trajet du retour bien que celui-ci s'annonçait agréable. Dean était sérieusement fatigué par cette journée de dingue, et Baby aussi avait besoin de dormir, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Puis il doutait que Sammy et Cas aient trouvé quelque chose de pertinent, sinon ils auraient téléphonés, alors leur retour n'était pas urgent. C'était décidé : ils laissèrent le véhicule garé où il était, et se mirent en route d'un hôtel pas cher où se reposer. Enfin, juste avant ça, Baby échangea son nouveau manteau pour celui de l'ange parce qu'elle n'avait «pas envie que quelque chose lui arrive», elle s'en sentait responsable et préférait l'avoir sur elle.

Déambuler -presque- sans but dans le centre-ville avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Ils n'étaient pas là à cause d'un monstre quelconque, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant ici. Alors c'est l'esprit paisible qu'ils marchaient au hasard -surtout que Baby marchait beaucoup mieux maintenant. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans un petit hôtel dans lequel Dean eut juste le temps de découvrir leur chambre puisque la brune voulait absolument goûter l'alcool tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait aperçu le bar au rez-de-chaussée et comme par magie, sa promesse de s'endormir aussitôt arrivé avait quitté son esprit, remplacée par l'idée enivrante de l'alcool. Pour elle, ça avait un côté mythique, un peu mystérieux, et de savoir qu'elle avait la possibilité d'en boire pour de vrai, ça la rendait euphorique. Elle avait voulu «n'importe quoi de bon», et Dean s'était chargé des commandes pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à une table du fond. A part eux, un sans abri avait trouvé refuge ici, deux couples terminaient leur soirée -qui avait commencé la veille-, un groupe de jeunes adultes débutaient leur tournée des bars par celui de leur hôtel, un quarantenaire venait oublier son divorce et était rejoint par une femme qui, elle, souhaitait laisser de côté son renvoi. L'Impala se demanda de quoi elle avait l'air, si elle avait l'air «vraie», ou si son attitude maladroite la trahissait. Est-ce qu'elle ne passait pas pour une enfant en ville pour quelques jours avec son grand frère ? Au lieu de deux amis de longue date qui passaient un peu de temps ensemble ? Elle était certaine de sembler fragile, dépendante de l'homme qui commandait pour elle. Cette pensée lui serrait la gorge et lui piquait les yeux.

Un des jeunes ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Elle venait de remarquer combien il se faisait insistant, combien il ignorait sa bande pour ne se concentrer que sur elle; elle devina combien il l'avait reluquée des pieds à la tête comme l'avaient fait la plupart des hommes dans la rue. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un signe de politesse, elle avait fixé ses yeux clairs dans les siens et avait même esquissé un sourire -c'était bien comme ça qu'il fallait faire ? Un doute se fit une petite place dans son esprit, puis domina ses pensées quand le brun s'approcha d'elle en traversant toute la longueur du bar. Elle s'était trompée dans son langage corporel, voilà, elle venait de provoquer quelqu'un en duel. Le pas de l'inconnu était assuré, ses lèvres se tordaient d'un seul côté et quand il se pencha vers elle en haussant un sourcil, elle se surprit à le trouver charmant. Maintenant, elle voyait bien que ses cheveux n'étaient pas bruns comme ceux de Sam, mais un peu roux. C'était joli. C'était dommage d'avoir provoqué un tel personnage car il avait l'air gentil et ils auraient pu bavarder -peut-être avait-il un certain goût pour les voitures et le classic rock, lui aussi. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi, et plus le temps passait plus son corps se raidissait en attendant les mots de l'inconnu qui lui annonceraient le lieu, l'heure et l'arme. Elle ravala sa salive, lança un rapide regard à Dean qui discutait avec le serveur, et se retrouva abasourdie par deux simples mots.

«Chouette manteau.»

Hein ?

«Merci. Il est assez chaud, en vérité.»

Elle avait gardé la tête haute, utilisé ses réserves de courage et de fierté pour ne pas se laisser anéantir par ce compliment, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Le garçon rit, lui fit remarquer qu'elle pouvait l'enlever, d'autant plus qu'il ne faisait pas froid ici. C'était vrai, mais l'imper agissait comme une armure et avec, elle se sentait en sécurité, comme si son propriétaire veillait sur elle. Assis en face de la brune, le roux n'en attendit pas plus pour lui proposer un verre.

«C'est gentil, mais on doit déjà m'en apporter.»

Les derniers mots restèrent pour elle : «si on se décide à quitter le serveur aux yeux bleus...» Ce fut l'occasion de rejeter un coup d'œil au chasseur et de contenir un soupir. Lui aussi observa Dean, d'une manière différente, curieuse.

«C'est votre frère ?»

Hein ? La consternation devait être lisible sur son visage tandis qu'elle découvrait de nouvelles sensations. C'était comme si sa tête était vide et qu'elle cherchait des indications, de l'aide, quelque chose qui l'aiderait à comprendre.

«Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas... vous ne pouvez pas...»

Baby avait trouvé son chemin dans ce labyrinthe brumeux, alors elle se fit un plaisir d'observer son interlocuteur s'embrouiller.

«...lui... et vous... euh... vous êtes...»

Elle voulait l'entendre finir sa phrase, elle voulait l'entendre exprimer sa pensée bien qu'elle l'ait comprise. Elle avait peut-être ce corps que depuis vingt-quatre heures à peine mais elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Il voulait savoir si elle était libre, et il pensait qu'elle l'était, car pour une raison obscure ce n'était pas possible qu'elle soit avec Dean _comme ça_. Ce qui lui déplaisait, c'était cette raison obscure, cette insinuation qu'elle lisait dans les iris marrons qui allaient d'elle, au chasseur, au serveur. Ce qui lui déplaisait, c'était cette répulsion évidente quand il posait son regard sur Dean. Elle voulait l'entendre le dire, sauf que le mot avait l'air trop compliqué pour lui, le mot devait être tabou, devait lui faire peur. La brune se redressa sur sa banquette, attrapa le menton de son vis-à-vis pour le forcer à la regarder, et elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune femme perdue et naïve pour laquelle l'inconnu l'avait prise.

«Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. On pourrait, cela-dit. Bien qu'il soit possible qu'il n'aime pas que les femmes, cela ne change rien au fait que lui et moi, ce serait plus plausible que vous et moi. Voyez, je n'aime pas les fils de pute, fils de pute.»

Comme si le timing était celui d'un film, Dean arriva à ce moment-là. Peu importe ce qu'il avait commandé, le contenu de son verre finit sur le visage de l'autre. Ce-dernier se releva sans un mot de plus, seulement avec un regard méprisant pour Baby, comme s'il lui souhaitait les pires choses qui pouvaient arriver à une femme. Dean s'assit à sa place, avec un «woh» étonné, presqu'admiratif même s'il ignorait de quoi il en retournait exactement. Il reconnaissait bien sa Baby. Et cette-dernière qui ne pouvait pas conserver son visage neutre plus longtemps libéra son sourire. Elle avait gagné le duel.

* * *

 _Cette mini-fiction aura plus de trois chapitres, finalement. Puisque je ne suis pas vraiment mon plan yolo ~_  
 _Vous pouvez reviewer, si vous voulez, mon câlin télépathique est toujours d'actualité. .w._

 _\- Karten_


	4. 67 Chevy Impala - Souvenirs

Comme jetée sur le lit, étalée sur le ventre, Baby semblait presque morte. Après l'altercation avec « Le Fils de pute » -comme l'avait renommé la brune sans expliquer la raison de ce surnom- elle avait finalement pu goûter à l'alcool, et bien que cela ne vaille pas du bon pétrole, elle avait appris à l'apprécier -peut-être un peu trop. Dean était debout face au lit. Il venait de monter deux étages en la portant et trouvait que c'était pas mal pour quelqu'un qui avait voulu se reposer sitôt arrivé. Elle allait s'endormir d'une minute à l'autre -si ce n'était pas déjà fait- et il en profita pour appeler son frère, se mettre à jour, bien que les nouvelles soient très simples : Sammy et Cas n'avaient rien trouvé. En fait, tout ce qui mentionnait une telle transformation relevait de la fiction, avait des codes très flous qui variaient d'une œuvre à l'autre, selon les désirs de l'auteur. En bref : ce qui leur arrivait était digne d'un roman de science-fiction. Eux, simples personnages, n'étaient pas en mesure de deviner les règles, ni le pourquoi du comment. Ils étaient bloqués jusqu'au prochain retournement de situation. Et ça, c'était nul. Alors ils étaient totalement impuissants ? Sérieusement ? Ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ça craignait. Seulement, quand même, il devait se faire une raison pour ce soir, et s'occuper en priorité de la voiture de substitution, sinon ils allaient rester à moisir dans cet hôtel beaucoup trop longtemps. L'appel terminé, le chasseur se doucha avant de rejoindre les lits. Baby était toujours dans la même position, sans plus une trace d'élégance, pour sûr l'alcool l'avait achevée et, quoiqu'elle en dise, elle connaissait désormais la fatigue. Dean lui retirait l'imperméable trop grand pour elle quand il nota un murmure de jeune fille saoule qui essaye tout de même de communiquer, une sorte de vrombissement de moteur. Il avait d'abord cru à du charabia, mais après qu'elle eut répété sa phrase, il se rendit compte que cela était bel et bien sensé.

« Je veux redevenir comme avant. »

Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle disait, elle n'avait pas l'air très consciente. Mais elle le pensait, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Voilà que l'alcool, après l'avoir rendue extrêmement rieuse, alimentait sa tristesse. Le blond se baissa à sa hauteur pour la regarder dans les yeux, y lire combien ça l'épuisait, combien elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Quand il tenta de la rassurer, de lui dire qu'ils trouveraient un moyen, qu'ils trouvaient toujours un moyen, il remarqua les gouttes aux coin des yeux se transformer en fins ruisseaux. Est-ce qu'elle l'entendait ? Ce n'était pas certain. C'était comme si elle était prisonnière de ses songes et que l'extérieur n'avait pas d'influence sur elle. Sans plus y réfléchir, Dean s'allongea à ses côtés pour la serrer dans ses bras, sans montrer que lui aussi perdait peu à peu espoir de rendre les choses comme avant. Cette situation était absurde et c'était ça qui les tuait. Si encore ils comprenaient, ils sauraient à quoi s'attendre plutôt que de rester dans cet état d'expectation. Quoi qui soit responsable, il lui botterait le cul.

Quand Dean libéra ses iris verts le lendemain matin, il était au milieu du lit, la tête enfoncée dans quatre coussins, la couverture relevée jusqu'au cou. Il chercha aussitôt l'Impala. Malgré le nuage post-réveil dans lequel il flottait, il la trouva bien vite assise au petit bureau, téléphone en main. Elle avait eu du mal, avec ce téléphone. Elle l'avait longuement observé avec curiosité avant d'appuyer sur tous les boutons tel un adulte des années 60 qui viendraient de découvrir cette technologie -ce qu'elle était; d'une certaine façon. Des choses avaient commencé à apparaître sur l'écran, des formes, des couleurs, des mots qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire, et alors sans s'en rendre compte elle avait appelé le premier numéro venu. En entendant la tonalité, si soudainement, elle avait manqué de sursauter, mais c'était une plus grande surprise encore de retrouver, au bout du fil, la voix de Castiel.

« Dean ?

-Cas ! C'est toi ?

-Baby ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Son ton était inquiet mais la brune ne le remarqua à peine, trop époustouflée. Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui ? Est-ce qu'elle était réellement en train de communiquer avec Castiel ? Alors qu'ils se trouvaient à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre ?

« Dingue ! Cas, les humains ont des pouvoirs magiques ! »

L'ange retint un rire, un peu rassuré par la désinvolture de son interlocutrice.

« Pas exactement, mais on dirait de la magie, c'est vrai. Tout va bien ?

-Oui oui, j'attends que Dean se réveille. Il était vraiment épuisé, tu sais.

-Il l'est souvent.

-Beaucoup trop souvent. Heureusement que tu veilles sur lui. »

La vie de Dean Winchester était loin d'être facile, et l'Impala en était témoin tous les jours. Elle avait entendu tout ce qui traversait le cœur du chasseur, tout ce qu'il avait eu besoin d'extérioriser, et ce n'était pas toujours de bons souvenirs. Dean s'inquiétait beaucoup, et on s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle avait pensé que sous cette forme, elle aurait pu lui apporter un peu plus, seulement elle savait encore moins quoi faire et était convaincue d'être plus utile d'ordinaire. Mais il y avait Sam, il y avait Cas, elle aimait croire qu'à eux trois ils arriveraient peut-être à alléger le poids que portait en permanence Dean Winchester.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

-Oui ! J'ai hâte de te montrer tout ça. Tu sais quand on va rentrer ?

-D'après Sam, aujourd'hui. Sauf si votre voiture est vraiment morte.

-J'espère pas. J'aime bien la vie d'humaine, mais c'est particulier. Les gens me regardent bizarrement, (elle se mit à murmurer, comme si elle divulguait un secret, elle parlait tout doucement de ce ton qu'utilisait parfois Dean pour lui confier les plus secrètes de ses pensées) je crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. »

L'ange souriait franchement, maintenant. Cette jeune fille était pleine de surprise, et quelque peu difficile à cerner.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit pour ça.

-Comment ça ?

-Je veux dire que même si tu n'égales pas ton allure de Chevrolet, tu n'es pas mal comme humaine. »

Baby resta silencieuse quelques temps, avalant cette information. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas trop mal, d'accord, mais après ? Les gens ne pouvaient pas la laisser tranquille, la laisser boire et rire avec son ami, sans l'importuner ? Peut-être qu'elle était jolie, mais ce n'était pas une invitation, de plus elle n'avait rien demandé.

« Ils sont vraiment étranges, ces hommes.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. »

Ils se quittaient à l'instant où le chasseur émergeait, clignant des paupières et se demandant quelle heure il était.

« Qui c'était ?

-Castiel, je l'ai appelé en essayant de comprendre ce truc. »

Elle lui désignait le téléphone qu'elle reposa sur le bureau. C'était une boîte impressionnante, elle semblait sortie d'un conte de fée. Si elle avait bien compris, c'était un objet qui servait à communiquer avec les anges. Les Winchester étaient vraiment différents des autres humains pour posséder une chose pareille. Combien d'humains avaient le droit à un lien direct avec le Paradis ? Ce devait être une sorte de récompense accordée aux chasseurs, pour tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Car ils en faisaient vraiment beaucoup et n'avait pas grand chose en retour -elle n'avait jamais trouvé ça juste. Elle était vraiment curieuse à ce propos et se posait beaucoup de questions. D'abord, est-ce que chaque boîte était liée à un seul ange ? A un ange gardien ? Elle savait déjà que Castiel était l'ange gardien de Dean, cela confirmait sa théorie. Mais est-ce qu'ils pouvaient prêter leur boîte ? Afin d'aider quelqu'un d'autre qui n'en aurait pas ? Est-ce que les anges répondaient toujours ? Il faudrait qu'elle interroge l'ange aux yeux bleus, le chasseur risquait de la taquiner avec son ignorance tandis que le brun lui expliquerait tout.

« Un ange et une Chevrolet qui discutent au téléphone. Papa de Cas, si t'en as d'autres comme ça, je ne veux pas en être témoin. »

Il en avait assez vu pour toute une vie et pourtant, il sentait que ce ne serait pas la dernière situation insensée qu'il vivrait.

Il était tout juste huit heures quand ils quittèrent la chambre en quête d'un petit-déjeuner. L'Impala n'avait pas faim, elle n'avait même pas envie de goûter à quoique ce soit, sa tête lui faisait trop mal. Ça amusait Dean qu'elle ne tienne pas du tout l'alcool. Elle avait espéré qu'elle serait immunisée, que comme Castiel ça ne pourrait pas l'atteindre et ça frustrerait le chasseur et ce serait drôle. Au lieu de ça, son crâne semblait prêt à exploser et la lumière lui faisait mal. Elle prenait sur elle, cependant, se força à avaler son sandwich au beurre de cacahuète, et prit la route pour retrouver la Buick. Celle-ci était garée au même endroit, et ne démarrait toujours pas.

La brune pu observer Dean utiliser le boîtier magique, sûrement pour demander à Castiel d'appeler un garagiste puisque dix minutes plus tard, on remorquait la vieille voiture. Le garage était un peu en retrait de la ville et était charmant. Baby aimait la poussière et l'ambiance qui lui rappelait chez Bobby, puis, surtout, il y avait des occasions tout autour d'eux. Elle s'écarta du chasseur pour vagabonder dans cette foule qu'elle appréciait, elle caressait les tôles, murmuraient aux véhicules combien ils étaient magnifiques, combien elle avait envie de rouler à leurs côtés, de botter le cul de toute ces voitures modernes. Elle s'attardait sur un van Volkswagen, presque identique à une de ses consœurs dans un ancien garage. Du bout des doigts, elle suivait les lignes de la carrosserie et se laissait revenir en arrière à Rainbow Motors en 1973 à Lawrence, Kansas. A l'époque elle valait déjà beaucoup moins qu'au début, pourtant ce jeune homme l'avait conseillée, elle. John n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir écouté ce type et de l'avoir choisie, et elle aussi, elle était ravie que John ait écouté son fils. Parfois, son ancien propriétaire lui manquait. Elle aimait ce temps où le père Winchester la conduisait dans tous les États-Unis, de Seattle à Miami, avec les deux gamins sur le siège arrière. Et même avant ça, quand elle se contentait de le conduire jusqu'à Mary en écoutant des anecdotes sur la marine. Cette simplicité n'était pas pour elle, ni pour les Winchester, ni pour les Campbell, si bien que ça ne l'avait pas étonné quand son coffre se retrouva remplit d'armes en tout genre. En fait, ce fut comme un soulagement, comme si elle avait été faite pour ça.

« Ce n'est pas ma favorite. »

La voix suave interrompit ses souvenirs, elle venait de derrière elle, d'un corps plus grand que le sien qui s'approchait.

« Pas la mienne non plus. »

La jeune femme sourit, ses yeux fins n'apparaissaient plus que comme deux fentes, c'était mignon. L'Impala répondit timidement à son sourire. Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire pour éviter les duels -ou les fils de pute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, alors ? »

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde sur la réponse, au risque de se voir comme une égocentrique narcissique -qu'y pouvait-elle si elle était superbe ?

« Les Chevrolet. Une Impala 1967. Par exemple .»

Comme si elle approuvait, l'inconnue hochait la tête. Ses cheveux suivaient les mouvements, les mèches brunes semblaient danser avec le vent.

« Elle est classe, c'est sûr. Confortable, grand coffre. »

Et voilà qu'elle énumérait toutes les qualités de ce véhicule. Baby sentait des picotements remonter jusqu'à ses joues qui devenaient de plus en plus rouges. Elle se croyait démodée, elle pensait que plus personne ne lui accordait de l'importance, que seuls les Winchester savaient le peu de valeur qui lui restait.

« ...idéale pour planquer un cadavre. »

Un clin d'œil termina la phrase. Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de la brune. Hein ? Elle était démasquée. Cette fille savait tout. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec Dean, avec John, quelque fois Sam, et même avec son premier propriétaire, ce type qui donnait des Bibles aux pauvres n'était pas un citoyen modèle, loin de là. Il avait été le premier à lui donner le goût des longs trajets, comme une poursuite incessante. Elle aidait l'illégalité depuis qu'elle existait, et voilà qu'elle était découverte.

« Eh, c'était de l'humour mam'selle. »

Oh. D'un coup, Baby se sentait bête. Elle n'avait pas encore appris à reconnaître l'ironie. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée dans ses relations avec les autres, d'abord Le fils du pute, maintenant la jolie asiatique. Cette dernière avait l'air déçu, et ça lui fendait le cœur. Elle s'excusa précipitamment, et l'autre retrouva son sourire -ça apaisa sa poitrine. D'un peu plus loin, Dean l'appela pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

«Ah, je dois y aller. C'était un plaisir ! »

En quelques pas rapides, la brune était aux côtés du chasseur. La Buick n'était pas encore morte, il fallait juste changer une pièce qu'ils n'auraient que le lendemain matin. En attendant, ils pouvaient traîner en ville, ou rester à l'hôtel, comme elle voulait. Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente. Dean ajouta que ne pas bouger serait mieux pour sa gueule de bois. Pas faux, puis ça ne pouvait que faire du bien au blond de ne rien faire pour quelques heures. C'était décidé. Une nouvelle fois, Baby échangea son manteau avec l'imperméable de l'ange car maintenant que la voiture était dans un lieu sûr, elle pouvait se le permettre. En partant, elle osa un coup d'œil en arrière et retrouva le visage fin de la gentille jeune femme qui lui fit même un signe de la main.

« L'hôtel est par là, Dean.

-Je sais, on fait juste un petit détour. »

Ils avaient une journée à occuper, et il comptait faire ça bien. Personne ne savait quand sa Baby retrouverait son apparence et si pour l'instant, cela semblait lointain, rien n'était sûr : elle pouvait disparaître comme elle était apparue. Le chasseur avait l'intention de lui faire profiter des bonnes choses, à commencer par la meilleure de toute. La première supérette venue lui convint, il se fraya aisément un chemin jusqu'au rayon qui l'intéressait, attrapa une boîte, et fila à la caisse. La brune le suivait sans un mot, laissant traîner son regard sur tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Même une fois sortis, elle resta silencieuse. Dean s'attendait à des coups d'œil, à des questions venant de la curieuse jeune femme, mais rien sinon un sourire en coin -avait-elle deviné ? Le trajet à pied n'était pas très long, vingt minutes maximum, mais il permettait aux deux jeunes gens de se plonger dans leurs réflexions. D'un côté, l'Impala se remémorait son passé, ces ères révolues, et songeait à tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé dire à Sal Moriarty, à John, surtout. John Winchester. Ce n'était pas le meilleur des pères, mais il avait un bon fond, il avait toujours fait ce qu'il pouvait. Elle avait été sa confidente à lui aussi, une fois Mary partie. Il lui parlait de Dean et de Sam, de leur mère, et de ce démon qu'il voulait retrouver. Il y avait toujours eu trop d'émotions, trop de haine et de tristesse, trop de responsabilité, en un seul personnage. C'était pareil pour Dean. Mais Dean avait son frère, il avait Castiel. Puis Dean lui disait beaucoup plus que ne le faisait John. Le blond, lui, se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans le crâne de la jeune femme qui marchait à ses côtés. Elle paraissait ailleurs, sûrement à cause de la fatigue. Elle devait être épuisée par tout ça. Du coup, il n'osait rien dire. Il n'osait pas encore lui confier comme il s'inquiétait, ni comme il trouvait qu'elle se familiarisait vite avec l'humanité, ni toutes ces pensées qui lui courraient dans le crâne.

Leurs langues ne se délièrent que lorsque Dean déposa son achat sur le petit bureau de leur chambre d'hôtel. Les yeux de l'Impala s'illuminèrent en contemplant ce qui leur servirait de dîner. Elle aurait parié un enjoliveur sur le contenu du sac en plastique, et elle aurait gagné. Soudainement, elle ressenti pour la première fois l'envie de manger. Après tout, comment résister à une tarte ?

* * *

 _Temps que j'y pense : cette fic se passe courant saison 10, mais tient beaucoup du AU puisque "tout va bien", j'ai envie de dire. Dean n'a pas la marque, etc. C'est assez intemporel, au final._  
 _Encore merci à Wonchesteeeer sur ce chapitre ! (je vous invite à aller voir ce qu'elle écrit, c'est surtout sur les anges, c'est original, c'est drôle et c'est chou)_  
 _Merci beaucoup de me lire, et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer ;w;_

 _\- Karten_


	5. Des jouets, des hamburgers et un fantôme

Dean s'était éclipsé quelques minutes, juste le temps de prendre une douche, et à son retour Baby avait déjà trouvé autre chose à faire. Cette fille ne s'arrêtait jamais. Elle avait déjà fait le tour de la petite chambre, posé toutes sortes de questions naïves sur les tissus des couvertures ou le bois des meubles. Puis elle s'était mise à chanter et c'était en écoutant _Ramble on_ qu'il avait laissé l'eau le reposer. Mais les mélodies étaient arrêtées quand il quitta la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait trouvé, maintenant ? Il se demandait si elle n'avait pas fini par s'endormir, ou si elle avait tenté d'appeler encore une fois « le Paradis » pour demander à Cas l'adresse de Lucifer et de sa cage. Il l'avait surprise un peu plus tôt à expliquer à l'ange que si jamais sa condition s'éternisait, elle voulait faire un tour là-bas pour sauver un type dont il n'avait pas compris le prénom -Aïdan ? Midam ? Cependant elle n'avait toujours pas compris que ce qu'elle appelait un boîtier, était un téléphone. Parmi toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, elle ne s'était toujours pas demandé comment ça fonctionnait le téléphone, ni à quoi ça ressemblait -qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait quand il lui disait avoir téléphoné à Sammy ? Ça faisait tellement rire Dean qu'il ne lui disait rien du tout. Mais loin de tout ça : la brune était simplement assise sur un des lits, en train de jouer.

« Où tu as trouvé ça ? »

Le ton était brusque, impulsif; Baby releva aussitôt la tête. Loin d'être contrariée, elle avait un grand sourire et les yeux quelque peu humides.

« Oh ! Tu t'en souviens ? »

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. D'ailleurs, elle le savait. C'était rhétorique et surtout spontané. Elle reprit la parole aussitôt, le laissant bouche bée devant trois legos et un soldat en plastique, qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« Ils étaient dans mon manteau, dans ma poche. Je ne sais pas comment ils sont arrivés là, mais ce sont bien eux ! »

Toujours consterné, Dean s'approcha jusqu'à s'asseoir en face d'elle et à prendre les petits objets. Lui aussi en était sûr : c'étaient eux. Pas de pâles copies, mais les originaux. Le soldat que Sammy avait cramé dans le cendrier, les legos qu'il avait coincé dans la ventilation. Il ignorait sur quoi il s'appuyait au juste, pour formuler une telle certitude, mais il n'y avait aucune place pour le doute dans son esprit. Ni dans celui de Baby à en croire ses traits assurés. Et elle disait les avoir trouvé dans sa poche ? Dans ce manteau qui jusqu'à quelques heures à peine était enfermé dans la Buick ? On jouait avec leurs nerfs, mais au moins maintenant l'aîné Winchester était certain d'une chose : il y avait le Paradis impliqué là-dedans, par intervention divine ou par celle d'un ange. L'Enfer ne gagnerai pas de satisfaction en leur faisant tourner la tête. Il préférait plutôt être direct et violent, et revendiquer ses actes. Un tel coup anonyme ne lui ressemblait pas. Seuls les dingues ailés s'amuseraient d'eux ainsi.

« Et ça, c'est quoi ? »

Cette fois, c'était lui qui était rhétorique et spontané. Il savait ce que c'était, ce qu'il se demandait surtout ce qu'il foutait là.

« Il était dans ma poche, aussi. »

Elle avait baissé la tête pour attraper du bout des doigts l'amulette en bois qu'elle portait autour de son cou, elle jouait nerveusement avec alors qu'elle posait ses yeux dans ceux du chasseur. Son ton était toujours doux, mais la note de sermon dans sa voix était clairement perceptible.

« Tu n'aurais vraiment pas du jeter l'autre, Dean. »

On le lui avait déjà dit -elle le savait. Cependant là n'était pas la question -elle le savait aussi. Le fait était qu'on se moquait de lui. Ce n'était pas seulement l'Impala; il était visé, lui aussi. Quelque chose -quelqu'un- tirait des ficelles, une à une, et devait se délecter du spectacle. Il reposa ses yeux sur le petit soldat abîmé, puis sur les legos rouge, bleu et jaune. Ça datait, mais il s'en rappelait toujours aussi bien, et il semblait qu'elle aussi.

« Tu te souviens de tout ? »

Cinq mots jetés dans le silence, qui détournaient l'attention. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de la Samulette. Il voulait évoquer des souvenirs plus légers, ceux qui « entouraient nos cœur de coton » comme le décrirait Baby. Quand elle pensait à ces instants, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire et une partie de son cœur picotait, comme s'il voulait s'échapper et retourner dans le passé.

« J'ai l'impression. »

Dean ne faisait pas seulement allusion aux jouets égarés dans la voiture, elle l'avait bien compris. Elle avait pesé ses mots tandis qu'elle partait en visite dans sa mémoire, à la recherche d'une fin à ce labyrinthe. Elle connaissait son trajet, son histoire, elle savait ce que Dean -et John, et Sal Moriarty- lui avaient dit, et elle avait retenu tout ce dont elle avait été témoin -empêcher l'Apocalypse, entre autres. Elle était presque sûre de pouvoir conduire aussi. Par contre, toutes ces années ne lui avaient pas appris à lire. Elle reconnaissait quelques lettres, quelques mots, mais c'était tout.

« Tu vois, je me souviens autant de ça, que de ce chien qui m'a vomi dessus. »

Le chasseur se mit à rire à ce souvenir, du moins au début. Par la suite, sa nuque se raidit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent étrangement. La brune n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça signifiait, alors elle tenta de compléter ces propos au hasard.

« Je ne parle pas de celui que Sam a renversé. Celui-là, je l'aurais tué avant que son huile ait touchée mon cuir. »

Ce qui passa dans le regard de Dean, elle savait le reconnaître : du soulagement. Et tel qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de corriger la jeune femme qui avait l'air de penser sérieusement que les humains étaient remplis d'huile. Dans cette situation, elle voulait parler de la bile, mais pour elle tous les fluides étaient les mêmes que ce soit le sang ou les sucs gastriques. En vérité ses connaissances en anatomie étaient, pour la plupart, totalement fausses. Elle avait retenu le noms des pieds, mais pensait que ce qu'elle avait au bout de ces « sortes d'arbre de transmission » en étaient aussi. Sa vision du corps humain était tellement mécanique qu'elle se demandait où diable était caché le pied de secours. Cependant, elle commençait à croire qu'ils n'en avaient pas -mais comment faisaient-ils s'ils en cassaient un ? Elle savait que les chasseurs vivaient dangereusement; elle ignorait que c'était un trait inné pour tous les hommes.

« Burgerson ce soir ?

-Oh putain, oui ! »

Son cœur palpitait, et elle avait presqu'envie de crier. Pourtant, cette proposition était prévisible, ils l'avaient d'ailleurs déjà évoquée. Mais c'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait, comme si elle avait toujours voulu essayer ça sauf qu'elle s'en rendait seulement compte maintenant. Et marcher, chanter, s'habiller, l'alcool, les tartes, et même tout ce qui se passait dans son corps et qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était beau. Elle savourait chaque instant comme un cadeau du Ciel -avait-elle un ange gardien, elle aussi ? En revanche, une part d'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle se voyait comme une hypocrite, un mensonge. Elle se détestait, n'était pas digne de fréquenter Dean ainsi, ne méritait pas de rencontrer Sam et Cas. Son rôle était d'être présente, d'écouter, et c'était tout. C'était un cadeau empoisonné qui lui rappelait ce qui aurait pu être, ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Sauf qu'elle n'était rien de tout ça, n'avait rien de tout ça. Elle s'efforçait de refouler ces pensées, de les bloquer au fond de son coeur pour les recouvrir par les bons côtés -le sourire de Dean, la chance qu'elle avait. Et elle oubliait le double tranchant des curieuses émotions humaines.

« Dommage que je ne puisse pas t'emmener au Conner's Diner. »

Les sentiments, encore. Elle aurait aimé y aller avec lui. Mais sa chance avait une durée limitée. Elle n'était même pas sûre de passer la nuit; qui sait ? Elle pouvait redevenir ce qu'elle était d'un claquement de doigt.

« Ne t'en fait pas, la prochaine fois je t'y conduirais. »

Et elle ferait ça correctement, avec un réel moteur. Et bien que différent, ce serait tout aussi agréable. Ce serait peut-être même mieux. Car Baby avait l'impression de perdre la tête à cause de toutes les responsabilités humaines, et celles qu'elle s'imposait en tant que confidente de Dean Winchester. Elle essayait d'être à la hauteur, sans avoir conscience qu'elle était naturellement parfaite dans ce rôle. C'était le sien et suivre son instinct suffisait à remplir cette tâche.

En attendant, elle allait savourer le premier hamburger de sa vie et il avait intérêt à être à la hauteur. Ces trucs avaient l'air délicieux, et elle espérait que la viande saignante, le pain croustillant, le fromage fondant, le bacon grillé et tout ce dont il serait constitué, ne la décevraient pas. En fait, ce fut même encore meilleur que ce qu'elle imaginait.

L'église sonnait ses trois coups, cassant le silence qui s'était installé dans la chambre d'hôtel. Depuis une heure, le chasseur dormait profondément, ainsi la cloche, comme le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait, lui passa bien au-dessus de la tête. Il n'entendit pas les quelques pas s'approcher d'une douceur maladroite, ne remarqua pas non plus la petite main qui vint frôler son épaule nue.

« Dean... »

Le grommellement ne ressemblait pas à une réponse consciente et c'est en hésitant qu'on répéta son prénom jusqu'à obtenir un « quoi ? » convaincant. Alors Baby se lança.

« Il y a un fantôme.

-Hein ? »

Dean s'était relevé, l'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Où ?

-Ici. L'hôtel est hanté.

-T'es sûre ? »

Le chasseur n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu, en fait il semblait prêt à soupirer et à retourner dormir comme s'il était improbable qu'un esprit hante cet hôtel, ni qu'elle puisse le déceler avec certitude.

« S'il l'est pas, y avait quelque chose dans les hamburgers. »

Ce sarcasme était suffisant pour que Dean l'écoute. Elle comprenait son scepticisme mais elle s'attendait à un peu plus de dévouement et ce, malgré le fait qu'elle venait le réveiller. C'était une affaire tout à fait sérieuse.

« Ok. Raconte. »

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus, elle s'empressa d'expliquer ce qui venait de lui arriver de la manière la plus brève possible.

« Je me baladais dans les couloirs pour apprendre à marcher mieux et j'ai sentit une baisse de température alors j'ai sortit le détecteur d'EMF et quand je me rendais compte des signaux l'esprit est apparu c'était une jeune femme j'ai lancé du sel pour vérifier et elle s'est évaporée. »

La brune reprenait son souffle après cette tirade épuisante, tandis que Dean s'imaginait la situation. Ça se tenait. Elle n'avait pas l'air de mentir, en fait elle avait plutôt l'air excitée. Il se mit debout, attrapa sa chemise et se prépara à la chasse à venir.

« Donc, tu as vu le fantôme. (Là-dessus, Baby hocha la tête) Il a dit quelque chose ? »

La jeune femme resta songeuse un long moment devant son interlocuteur friand d'exactitude.

« Oui. Elle a dit.. »

Elle s'interrompit pour prendre le temps de peser chaque mot tout en levant les bras comme pour imiter l'esprit aperçu un peu plus tôt.

« Elle a dit : « Ouuuuuouuuu ». »

Dean éclata de rire. Elle restait dans sa position, trop fière d'elle-même pour bouger d'un iota.

« Ça fait pas ça les fantômes.

-Bien sûr que si. J'ai été possédée, je te rappelle. Je suis une experte !

-Tss, on dirait les Ghostfacers. »

Elle resta bouche-bée, vexée. Elle s'y connaissait mieux qu'eux, quand même. Elle n'était pas un de ses gamins inconscients.

« EMF, sel, tu avais ça dans tes poches, aussi ? »

Touché.

« Je les ai pris dans ta veste. »

Ses petites mèches pas coiffées tombèrent devant son visage alors qu'elle devait admettre ses intentions. Elle n'était pas sortie uniquement pour apprendre à mieux marcher. Elle avait espéré qu'il y ait quelque chose ici, puisqu'il y avait toujours quelque chose là où les Winchester se trouvaient. Bien sûr, elle se rendait compte de la naïveté de cette théorie, si bien qu'elle avait manqué de sauter de joie en rencontrant cet esprit. Elle avait voulu penser à autre chose, voilà tout.

« Si tu l'as vue, ça va faciliter les recherches. Une fois qu'on l'aura identifiée, on se débrouillera pour brûler ses restes.

-Pourquoi ? »

La question, tout autant que la vivacité avec laquelle elle avait percutée ses tympans, le surprit encore plus que la présence d'un fantôme dans cet hôtel -ce qui n'était pas très difficile, après tout. Dean pensait qu'elle savait au moins ça, c'était fondamental et la brune semblait calée là-dessus.

« Parce qu'en brûlant les restes d'un fan-

-Je sais ça. Mais pourquoi on le ferait ?

-Pour éliminer l'esprit. »

Décidément, l'alcool faisait peut-être encore son effet. A moins qu'elle ne se soit cognée la tête. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était totalement à l'ouest. C'était en tout cas ce que le chasseur pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était celui qui ne suivait pas.

« Pourquoi faire ? Elle ne fait pas de mal, que je sache. Personne n'est mort prématurément, elle habite juste ici. »

Baby marquait un point. Mais même si maintenant, tout allait bien, on ne savait pas comment elle pouvait devenir. Dans un an, ou peut-être même dix, il y aurait certainement des morts violentes dans cet hôtel. Et ce serait de leur faute. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il sauvait des gens, et elle aussi le faisait. Ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer cette menace. Et sûrement qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle s'en rendait compte.

« Elle... Elle veut juste être ici, Dean. »

Il se trouvait que l'Impala, de la même façon que Sam Winchester, était dotée d'un regard attendrissant. Elle n'avait pas de contrôle dessus puisqu'elle n'était pas au courant de ce fait et de ce qu'il impliquait, mais ici, ses yeux clairs transperçaient la poitrine du blond tandis que la jeune femme cherchait ses mots. Il y avait eu plus que ce qu'elle avait d'abord raconté, et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle le cacherait. Dean était compréhensif, et lui mentir était rarement une sage décision.

« Elle est revenu après. Pendant que je retournais à la chambre. Et... et... c'est comme si elle m'avait... parlé, tu vois. »

Cela semblait extraordinaire et la brune ne pourrait expliquer comment cela s'était exactement déroulé, mais elles avaient communiqué. Et elle _savait_ que tout irait bien. Dean avait déjà laissé des créatures s'enfuir et même si ça lui pesait à chaque fois, il le fit de nouveau.


	6. Retour à la maison

Le marchand de sable avait enfin enregistré Baby comme une de ses clientes. Elle avait ainsi eut le plaisir d'avoir les yeux qui piquent jusqu'à brûler, les paupières qui tombent toutes seules et la mâchoire inférieure qui cherche à se détacher du reste du squelette. Si bien qu'alors que le soleil se levait, elle dormait profondément. Dean n'osait pas interrompre son sommeil tant elle en avait besoin, mais après trente-huit minutes, il se dit qu'elle avait eu assez de surplus. Puis, surtout, il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait soit observer quelqu'un dormir, et c'était très flippant. Il aurait pu retirer violemment la couverture, allumer la radio et laisser Heat of the moment retentir dans toute la pièce, mais il s'approcha du visage de la brune pour lui dire doucement qu'il était l'heure de partir. Ses iris furent libérés, et la jeune femme bailla pendant qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. C'était déjà le matin. Encore un. C'était le troisième qu'elle vivait en tant qu'humaine et c'était à la fois peu, et énormément. Est-ce qu'elle pensait passer autant de temps sous cette forme lorsqu'elle attendait Dean dans sa chambre ? Non. Elle n'imaginait même pas passer la nuit. Toute cette histoire la dépassait, et à chaque minute elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aucun contrôle sur elle-même. Elle osait planifier la journée, elle osait se voir retourner au bunker, mais en vérité rien de tout cela n'était certain. Et pas seulement car elle pouvait redevenir une voiture n'importe quand -s'il n'y avait que ça ! Mais non, elle pouvait aussi se blesser -peut-être même mourir. Les hommes étaient faibles. Ça l'effrayait.

« Il faut encore marcher ?

-Allez, c'est la dernière fois, Baby. »

Elle n'était pas motivée. Marcher, ça allait une journée, c'était nouveau et difficile, mais excitant. Ca allait une seconde fois, c'était drôle. Mais après, ça perdait de sa saveur. Conduire, ça, c'était du moyen de transport, ça, on ne s'en lassait jamais. Alors même s'ils allaient chercher la Buick, il y avait un goût amer dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle souhaitait s'endormir de nouveau, retourner dans ce monde de néant où rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Mais en entendant son nom, son corps s'allégea et elle se voyait faire un effort. Il y avait quelque chose quand Dean l'appelait comme ça, peut-être de la magie -bien que Castiel affirme que les humains n'aient pas de pouvoirs magiques. Elle souriait aussitôt, se sentait en sécurité et aurait pu marcher jusqu'au bout du monde sans dormir une seule fois. Parce qu'avec Dean, ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre -et si elle dormait, qui veillait sur Dean ?

Le plan était de foncer au garage et de repartir aussi sec. C'était peut-être sympa de trainer en ville mais le bunker leur manquait à tous les deux et s'ils avaient tendus l'oreille, ils auraient pu l'entendre les appeler -en réalité, sûrement pas, mais ils en auraient eu l'impression. Le vent serait devenu une voix lointaine, et Baby aurait conclu que les anges communiquaient aussi de cette façon avec les hommes, que parfois, par le biais de la nature, ils les informaient, les guidaient. Et elle aurait trouvé ça beau. Moins pratique que le boîtier, mais plus universel. Sauf qu'ils étaient trop concentrés sur leurs pas, sur leur discussion naïve à propos des hamburgers de la veille et de musique, pour s'occuper du souffle qui percutait leurs tympans -et ne leur disait rien du tout. Encore une fois, sur la route, plusieurs hommes la klaxonnèrent -du moins c'est ainsi qu'elle continuait à appeler cette pratique humaine où un sifflement franchissait leurs lèvres. A force, ça la rendait mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, à la fin ? Est-ce qu'elle se trompait en marchant ? Est-ce qu'elle faisait quelque chose de mal ? A chaque fois, Dean se retournait et lançait un certain regard aux inconnus. Un regard dur, que la Chevrolet n'aurait pas aimé recevoir. En fait, ce regard était proche de celui qu'elle avait lancé au Fils de pute à la fin de leur duel. Elle avait d'autant plus hâte de retrouver la Century et de s'y asseoir, de se retrouver seule avec Dean et de pouvoir rire en paix. Le garage n'était plus qu'à quelques pas et aussitôt la brune se sentit soulagée. Les garages, peu importait lesquels, c'étaient un peu comme chez elle.

« Eh ! Ravie de te revoir. »

Dans sa vision du plan, Baby les voyait donc arriver au garage, récupérer aussitôt la voiture, et repartir. Rien de plus, rien de moins. A aucun moment elle ne s'imaginait rencontrer de nouveau la jolie asiatique. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'on ressentait lors d'une agréable surprise, ce dont jusqu'alors elle avait seulement été témoin lors de toutes les fois où Castiel apparaissait à l'improviste sur sa banquette arrière.

L'Impala savait qu'on s'adressait directement à elle, et elle cherchait une réponse appropriée et aimable, seulement le blond la dévança. Dean se demandait en effet à quel moment il avait pu rencontre cette jeune femme -sans penser une seule seconde qu'il n'était pas celui à qui on parlait. Elle ne lui disait rien du tout, puis il n'avait rencontré personne dans cette ville. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, il avait seulement vu le propriétaire, et il était certain qu'il ne ressemblait pas à ça.

« C'était bien toi alors, dans mon rêve. »

L'inconnue posa son regard sur le chasseur pour la première fois, comme si elle venait de découvrir sa présence. Face au sourire se voulant charmeur, elle rit. Et l'ignora magistralement en revenant sur les yeux clairs de la Chevrolet pour se présenter.

« Kassandre, garagiste. »

La brune aurait éclaté de rire face au vent que Dean venait de se prendre si elle n'avait pas été aussi hypnotisée par l'adorable jeune femme. Sa langue brûlait de lui répondre « Baby, Chevy Impala » mais elle ne pouvait pas. On la prendrait pour une folle, à coup sûr. Mais comment était-elle supposée se présenter ? C'était son identité, elle l'aimait et elle ne se voyait pas autrement. Devait-elle dire la vérité au risque de perdre toute chance de revoir un jour la garagiste lui sourire ? C'est là que Dean se racla la gorge, comme pour interrompre le courant d'émotions qui passait entre les deux femmes -ce qui fonctionna trop bien.

« On vient chercher la Buick. »

Alors Kassandre redevint professionnelle, et observa réellement le Winchester -non sans grimacer intérieurement.

« Elle est prête, je vais chercher les clefs. »

Et alors Baby ressentit encore une fois une émotion humaine, à la fois douce et acide. Elle n'arrivait pas à la décrire, ni à la comprendre, mais elle savait que c'était ça. C'était de ça dont les hommes parlaient souvent. Et Diable que c'était étrange ! Les cheveux de la brune flottaient dans son dos alors qu'elle revenait vers eux. Elle sourit poliment au blond en lui donnant les clefs et en lui indiquant où trouver la voiture. Elle était garée près de la sortie, trois rangées plus loin. Dean s'y dirigea aussitôt, mais l'Impala ne le rejoint que quelques instants plus tard, avec un bout de papier dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite tellement elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses yeux clairs ne quittaient pas son précieux, et ses doigts se serraient pour ne pas l'égarer.

« Elle... Elle m'a donné son numéro, Dean. »

Si Dean haussa les sourcils d'étonnement, ça ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer combien les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient, comme si elle venait de vivre un des moments les plus extraordinaires de sa vie. Compte tenu de la vie ordinaire de la Chevrolet, cet événement devait bien tenir de l'extraordinaire, ceci-dit.

« Woh, chapeau ! Tu vas l'appeler ? »

Cette question, elle se l'était déjà posée. Quand elle regardait les chiffres griffonnés soigneusement, le bonhomme qui souriait dessiné à côté, bien sûr qu'elle avait envie de prendre un téléphone -bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore vu à quoi ça ressemblait- et d'appeler. Bien sûr qu'elle mourrait d'envie de revoir la garagiste. Mais ça, elle n'osait pas l'imaginer. C'était trop, son cadeau ne pouvait pas aller si loin. Elle était une voiture. Ça, ce n'était pas fait pour elle. Alors comme réponse, elle rangea le papier dans sa poche, et ouvrit sa portière.

Ouvrir les portières, s'installer sur les sièges, prendre le volant en main, lancer une cassette; c'étaient à chaque fois un nouveau soulagement. Enfin -enfin- ils retrouvaient ce qu'ils connaissaient : la conduite. La route qui s'étirait devant le pare-brise comme si elle ne s'arrêtait jamais, le paysage qui défilait à leurs cotés comme sur un kaléidoscope. Tout cela pendant que leur esprit trouvait un peu de paix, de réconfort. Ils avaient emmenés un peu du bunker et ils venaient de le retrouver, encore une heure et ils retrouveraient leur chez-eux. Ils ne demandaient rien de plus. Ils leur semblaient qu'ils avaient habité le centre-ville pour des lustres et ils en étaient épuisés. Des lustres, c'était beaucoup trop longtemps, beaucoup trop de temps loin de leur foyer. Même Baby, qui pourtant ne connaissait pas vraiment le bunker hormis de par son garage, en était nostalgique et ne pensait qu'à ça -et à la garagiste. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive une silhouette sur le bord de la route, chargée comme un camion de déménagement, qui levait le pouce en l'air. Elle fut aussitôt brusquée, piquée au fond de son cœur d'humain.

« Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Je croyais que ça se faisait pas de montrer un doigt. »

D'abord surpris, Dean ne manqua pas de rire une fois qu'il comprit à quoi sa passagère faisait allusion.

« Non, là ça veut dire qu'elle cherche à faire du stop. »

La brune n'était pas convaincue. Elle ne trouvait pas ça logique du tout. En fait, elle détermina même que le langage corporel était quelque chose de vraiment difficile à cerner, et que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'autant de personnes se fassent agresser sans raisons apparentes. Ces gens devaient simplement être mal compris, et voilà où ça menait de compliquer les choses.

« Et si on l'a prenait ?

-Hein ?

-Dean, c'est une jeune femme, seule, qui a besoin d'aide. Ne me fait pas croire que tu ne l'as pas envisagé. »

Touché. S'il ne l'avait pas remarquée au début, une fois que l'Impala avait dirigé son attention sur elle, il y avait pensé. Cependant il s'était dit que Baby n'apprécierait peut-être pas de rencontrer d'autres personnes. On ne savait jamais, ça pouvait se terminer comme avec Le fils de pute. Mais si la proposition venait d'elle, même s'il était surpris et ne comprenait pas son raisonnement, ça lui convenait. Le chasseur changea de vitesse pour ralentir, se serra vers la chaussée tandis que la Chevrolet baissait la vitre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent à hauteur de l'inconnue. Alors que celle-ci s'approchait et se baissait, son regard rencontra celui du chauffeur, et leurs deux voix réagirent dans un même temps, ne formant qu'un son étrange dans lequel on pouvait reconnaître deux prénoms.

« Charlie ?

-Dean ? »

Charlie fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

« Où est l'Impala ? »

Si la brune fut d'abord interloquée, elle comprit rapidement qui était cette Charlie, et elle fut plus ravie que jamais d'avoir proposé de prendre cette auto-stoppeuse. Au départ, ce qu'elle avait espéré, c'était une nouvelle rencontre à court terme, puisque le contraire ne lui était pas autorisé. Mais rencontrer Charlie Bradbury dépassait toutes ces attentes.

« Je suis là ! »

La confusion qui apparu sur le visage de la rousse n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle laissait aller ses yeux de Dean, à la jeune femme sur le siège passager, sans comprendre ni où était la chère voiture du chasseur, ni qui était cette personne.

« Monte, on va t'expliquer. »

Les explications ne furent pas très longues. Ce n'était pas comme si Charlie était novice en la matière, elle avait plutôt l'habitude du surnaturel. Alors si Dean lui disait que l'Impala était devenue une personne du jour au lendemain, elle le croyait. D'autant plus s'il ne conduisait pas la-dite Impala ce qui était, en fait, le premier signe que quelque chose clochait.

« Il vous arrive vraiment n'importe quoi. »

Personne dans cette voiture n'allait dire le contraire. Baby réagit même au quart de tours.

« J'ai une théorie là-dessus. Je pense que c'est à cause de tous ces miroirs brisés pendant qu'on chassait Bloody Mary.

-Vous avez chassé Bloody Mary ? Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende.

-Nous aussi. Et pourtant. »

Bloody Mary. Ça datait cette histoire. Mais il s'en souvenait -sûrement pas aussi bien que Baby et sa mémoire parfaite, cependant. Il se souvenait des miroirs aussi. Ça faisait quoi, déjà ? Six cent ans de malheur ? Eh bah, ils avaient pas fini de mourir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin, Charlie ?

-J'étais à une convention. »

Rien de surprenant là-dedans, sauf pour la Chevrolet qui, sur certains points, avaient des connaissances limitées.

« Une «conversion» ? hein ?

-Non, une con-ven-tion. C'est une réunion de passionné, en gros.

-Oh ! Ca doit être super !

-Je t'emmènerais à la prochaine Baby, si tu veux. »

L'idée l'enchantait. Mais une fois encore : pouvait-elle se permettre d'y penser ? Sûrement pas, non. Elle trouvait déjà que rencontrer ainsi autant de proches de Dean, c'était un privilège. Alors rencontrer d'autres humains, aller à une convention, ce n'était pas possible dans cette vie. Comme une réponse à ces pensées négatives, Dean émis une sorte de râle, de grognement. Sauf que ça n'avait rien à voir avec cela, et la rousse fut la seule à le comprendre.

« Quoi ? Je ne peux pas l'appeler comme ça ? »

Son ton était moqueur, faussement méchant, et il porta son coup. Ça dérangeait le chasseur que quelqu'un d'autre parle de sa Baby en ces termes, c'était évident. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait un autre nom. « Chevrolet », « Impala », ça ne suffisait pas. En fait, la meilleure façon de s'adresser à elle, c'était bien celle-là. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il le faisait depuis des années. C'était sa Baby, voilà tout. Dean forcé sur l'accélérateur, sans répondre à Charlie qui n'en fut que plus amusée.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand la Buick arriva dans l'allée déserte où était caché le bunker. C'était un soulagement général que d'entendre les pneus freiner sur le gravier et se diriger vers la descente qui conduisait au garage. Ce périple se terminait enfin. Et encore, rien n'était revenu à la normal. Dans le salon, Sam et Castiel avaient l'air d'avoir mis les recherches de côté, ce dont on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Si Dean et Charlie saluèrent leur famille comme d'habitude, Baby déposa les sacs de ses nouveaux vêtements et se précipita vers Castiel pour l'entourer de ses bras. C'était rassurant de retrouver un autre être inhumain, un ange de surcroît. Quelqu'un qui, bien qu'il la dépasse de plus d'une tête, pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle-même ne pouvait pas mettre de mots dessus. On s'attachait très vite à un ange, c'était à son tour de le découvrir. Un autre après-midi passa sans que la brune ne s'en rende compte. Le temps coulait trop rapidement, d'autant plus en bonne compagnie. Elle savait qu'on ne ressentait pas l'heure tourner lorsqu'on parlait, lorsqu'on roulait, lorsqu'on chassait, désormais elle se rendait compte que c'était aussi le cas lorsqu'on mangeait -parce qu'en plus de tout le reste, les anges savaient faire des sandwichs.

* * *

 _J'étais en retard dans mon écriture, puis j'ai plus eu accès à internet, alors voilà ~ :')_  
 _Je profite juste d'un petit accès pour poster ce chapitre !_

 _\- Karten_


	7. Six minutes et quelques cicatrices

Six minutes et quarante-sept secondes. Sam avait compté. Cela faisait six minutes et quarante-sept secondes que l'Impala le fixait. Elle était assise juste en face de lui, et tandis qu'ils étaient plongés dans des bouquins, elle avait posé sa tête sur ses bras et observait le cadet Winchester. C'était très vite devenu gênant, alors le brun avait tout essayé pour le lui faire comprendre -entre autre la regarder puis détourner les yeux précipitamment pour les poser n'importe où et tousser- mais c'était comme si elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir -c'était même comme si elle ne comprenait pas qu'il voulait signifier quelque chose. Il avait guetté : elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, peu importait qu'il soit en train de rendre compte de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre dans son bouquin, ou qu'il réponde à Cas. Quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il se passait dans ce bunker, l'attention de la Chevrolet Impala était focalisée sur Sam Winchester, et elle n'en démordait pas. Là où cette attitude le mettait franchement mal à l'aise, c'était que le regard de la brune était tout à fait hostile. Il aurait pu penser qu'elle ne savait simplement pas contrôler ça, que n'étant pas fondamentalement humaine, elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle inspirait, mais Sam avait bien vu comme elle regardait Dean, comme elle regardait Castiel et comme elle regardait Charlie. Tous avaient droit à de la tendresse, à de la réelle affection et à des yeux rieurs. Lui n'avait rien eu de tout ça. Au contraire, elle se tenait toujours un peu à l'écart et évitait de s'adresser directement à lui. Il n'était pas dupe. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Baby ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais que craignait-elle, au juste ? Depuis qu'elle était ainsi, il l'avait à peine côtoyée, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui faire du mal. C'était quoi, son problème ?

Six minutes et quarante-huit secondes. Si Baby avait su mesurer le temps, voici le résultat auquel elle serait arrivé. Cela faisait six minutes et quarante-huit secondes qu'elle fixait Sam. Au départ, c'était une simple distraction. Elle était en face de lui, il était en face d'elle; si elle ne pouvait pas lire et bien elle passerait le temps. Mais très vite le brun avait commencé à agir bizarrement, et alors l'Impala s'était souvenue qu'il avait toujours été ainsi. Elle aimait Sam, bien sûr. Évidemment ce n'était pas le lien qu'elle partageait avec Dean, mais elle aimait Sam. Elle se souvenait du petit Sammy, encore innocent, qui passait le temps avec un petit Dean. Mais elle se souvenait aussi de Sammy, qui l'avait charcuté. Qui l'avait rabaissé en croyant pouvoir faire mieux qu'elle avec une Dodge Charger. Qui avait renversé un chien. Qu'il n'ait jamais compris ce qu'il y avait entre Dean et elle, soit. Elle l'acceptait, ça ne posait aucun problème. Mais le reste, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Alors, oui, c'était Sammy. Oui, si elle lui faisait quoique ce soit, elle en subirait les représailles. Mais elle ne voulait rien lui faire -c'était Sam tout de même. Elle voulait des excuses. Enfin, elle pensait vouloir des excuses. C'était un concept tout à fait humain, et elle n'était pas certaine de savoir lire ses émotions. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Et peut-être bien que ça se ressentait dans son attitude, peut-être bien que le Winchester se posait des questions, il n'était pas idiot non plus, et bah tant mieux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, et ça, c'était inacceptable.

« Écoute. »

Six minutes et quarante-neuf secondes. C'était le temps qu'il fallu à Sam pour refermer son livre et en finir avec les subtilités.

« Quoique j'ai pu faire, je suis désolé. »

Six minutes et cinquante-quatre secondes. Baby releva la tête, intriguée.

« Mais... qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, au juste ? »

Sept minutes. La brune se sentait coupable. Pour sûr, il n'avait jamais eu de mauvaises intentions. Et maintenant il voulait se faire pardonner, et comprendre afin d'apprendre de ses erreurs. Mais il n'était pas question de se laisser amadouer par les airs de chiots du jeune homme. C'était trop facile d'en jouer. Son ton restait accusateur alors qu'elle admettait enfin ce qui la dérangeait le plus.

« Tu m'as mit un lecteur d'iPod. »

... quoi ? C'était ça ? Toute cette rancœur, pour ça ? Et bien sûr, s'il n'avait rien demandé, elle n'en aurait rien dit. Sam l'avait déjà remarqué, mais c'était maintenant encore plus évident : l'Impala et Dean avait un caractère bien trop semblable.

« Oh. Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne me rendais pas compte, désolé. »

Dans une grande inspiration, Baby prit la décision d'accepter ces excuses, et de passer à autre chose. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas rester en froid avec la famille pendant des lustres.

« C'est rien. »

Et pour approuver, elle gratifia le brun d'un de ses sourires sincères et sans le savoir, ses yeux avait retrouvé leur douceur. Mais pour sûr, Sam n'oublierait pas à quel point son regard pouvait être sévère. Ni à quel point, soudainement, celui-ci se remplit de terreur. Personne dans le bunker n'en doutait : les cordes vocales de la brune fonctionnaient parfaitement. Son cri les fit tous sursauter et même elle semblait surprise de ce qu'elle venait de produire. Toutefois, elle semblait toujours moins surprise que quelques secondes auparavant. Son premier réflexe fut de crier, son second de se lever. En fait, elle se releva si vivement qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva le cul par terre, ses jambes nues devant elle. Maintenant elle le voyait encore mieux, et tandis que sa famille s'inquiétait sérieusement pour elle, Baby n'avait d'yeux que pour ce liquide qui coulait sur ses jambes. Ce n'était pas assez gluant et un peu trop brun pour être de l'ectoplasme; mais alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« J...J'ai une fuite d'huile ! »

Charlie fut la première à réagir. Elle quitta sa chaise et s'approcha de la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever.

« Pas exactement. Viens, on va s'occuper de ça. »

Elle tenait toujours la brune par les épaules en l'accompagnant dans la salle de bain, sous l'ébahissement des trois autres. Sam avait été le plus rapide à comprendre, Dean était tellement paniqué que quelque chose ait fait du mal à sa Baby qu'il ne réalisa la situation qu'un peu plus tard. Castiel, lui, n'avait toujours pas compris de quoi il en retournait. Mais tous pensaient la même chose : c'était n'importe quoi; c'était pousser le bouchon trop loin, mémé dans les orties, faire déborder le vase et ajouter la cerise sur le gâteau, tout ça en même temps.

C'est en activant le pas le plus possible que Charlie et Baby arrivèrent à la salle d'eau. Aussitôt, la rousse indiqua à la Chevrolet de se mettre dans la baignoire, afin que le sang ne tâche pas plus le sol, et lui demanda de retirer ses vêtements. Horrifiée. C'était le terme le plus adéquat pour décrire Baby et son état. Elle l'était tellement qu'elle ne réfléchissait même plus. Sinon, sûrement qu'elle se serait demandé pourquoi elle devait les enlever, ses vêtements. Ces trucs qu'on l'obligeait à porter car c'était ce que faisaient les humains. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, maintenant, elle pouvait les enlever, mais elle n'avait pas la tête à discuter. Elle se contenta d'obéir en tentant d'enlever sa robe comme elle pouvait -en fait, elle n'y arrivait tellement pas que Charlie vint à sa rescousse. Il y avait ça, aussi : Charlie. Charlie était calme. Charlie ne tremblait pas, Charlie n'avait pas peur. Quand l'Impala réussit à articuler quelque chose, elle lui demanda comment elle faisait pour rester maître de la situation, alors que cette situation venait de quitter l'autoroute pour un champ abandonné qui allait lui crever les pneus. La rousse lui répondit avec le même détachement, en souriant.

« Oh, il m'arrive la même chose tous les mois. »

... hein ? Mais bordel qu'est-ce que c'était que cette vie ? Elle ne voulait pas que ses entrailles se vident chaque mois, c'était n'importe quoi. Est-ce que son réservoir s'amusait à se percer et à se répandre sur la route tous les mois, sans raison ? Bien sûr que non. Dieu avait abusé en créant les hommes. C'était quoi, l'idée ? Créer les êtres les moins parfaits, juste pour s'amuser à les voir rentrer métaphoriquement dans des murs ? Et leur donner tout, même des anges gardiens à leur service ? Alors que même avec ça ils n'arrivaient pas à survivre plus de cinquante-deux ans ? Un peu plus et elle comprenait Lucifer. Si elle avait été un ange, elle aurait agit comme Castiel : elle se serait barrée vite fait du paradis pour s'occuper uniquement de son humain -soit Dean Winchester, évidemment. Mais elle n'était pas un ange, non, elle était humaine et du sang visqueux continuait de couler lentement sur ses jambes.

« On va en profiter pour te laver entièrement, ça te fera du bien. »

Encore une fois, si Baby n'avait pas été horrifiée, elle aurait protestée. En fait, se doucher, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans ce corps et elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait fondre, ou rouiller. Peu importait qu'elle ait été témoin que l'eau ne faisait rien à Dean, ça l'effrayait. Pourtant, il était temps qu'elle prenne sur elle et affronte le pommeau de douche. Non seulement la crasse sur sa gorge devenait clairement visible, mais en plus ses cheveux ne pouvaient pas supporter plus de graisse. Elle était dégueulasse, et s'ils avaient eu des voisins au bunker, ceux-ci auraient porté plainte contre l'odeur. En fait, Dean était à deux doigts de la forcer à se doucher. Comme quoi, ces menstruations soudaines tombaient bien -d'une certaine façon.

« Woh, où vous êtes allés chercher ces fringues ? Vous les avez volé à la mafia ? »

Bien sûr, Charlie ne pensait pas qu'ils aient réellement été voler des fringues à la mafia. Mais avec les Winchester, elle s'attendait à tout. Et s'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à des démons ? Au moins, cela expliquerait l'état du corps de Baby. Elle avait tellement de cicatrices que si Charlie Bradbury n'était pas Charlie Bradbury, elle n'aurait pas pu les compter -il y en avait onze flagrantes, deux dans la nuque et quatre-vingt-trois autres, plus ou moins fines et discrètes. Les cicatrices suffisaient à faire peur, mais en plus de ça, le corps jeune était peuplé d'hématomes. La plupart avaient cette couleur jaunâtre caractéristique, d'autres étaient encore violets. C'était un tableau vivant retraçant l'histoire de la Chevrolet Impala. Et encore, Charlie ne l'avait pas vue après la mort de John. L'Impala avait été remise à neuf puisqu'il n'y avait rien à garder après cet accident, mais la force supérieure responsable de cette mascarade avait pris plaisir à lui laisser quelques marques. Entres autres, deux côtes fêlées qui continuaient de la faire souffrir. Baby énuméra à la rousse toutes les marques et leur brève histoire. Celles sur son ventre étaient les plus anciennes, un coup de son premier propriétaire qui avait mal tourné. Derrière sa cuisse gauche, c'était à cause de John. Il reprenait souvent Dean, mais à lui aussi il lui arrivait de l'effleurer, et c'était pas faute de faire attention. Les hématomes sur ses hanches dataient de l'époque des Leviathans, un démon, Meg, l'avait envoyée dans une vitre. Ça avait été violent, mais terriblement classe. Si bien qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Et puis il y avait sa plaque d'immatriculation du Kansas dans le bas de son dos, et sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite, elle avait un tatouage. Les quatre lettres gravées par les frères Winchester : «D.W. S.W.»

Charlie restait attentive à toutes ces péripéties tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à nettoyer le corps meurtri, et ce avec toute la délicatesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Elle aurait pu écouter la brune pendant des heures. Celle-ci avait une manière de raconter les choses, à la fois simple et unique. D'un côté, tout cela semblait banal pour elle, mais de l'autre, on pouvait se rendre compte que chacune de ses épreuves l'avaient touchée à la fois physiquement et moralement. Certains souvenirs la faisaient rire même s'ils allaient de paire avec une carrosserie rayée. D'autres lui avaient principalement apporté une souffrance morale et elle semblait accorder aucune importance aux dégâts matériels -Dean qui faisait son deuil, entre autre. Et puis partie comme elle était, la jeune femme lui conta aussi sa vie pré-Winchester et celle avec John, que la femme de lettres n'avait jamais rencontré, qui n'étaient pas moins remplies. Arrivée à terme de chacune des marques sur sa peau, elle s'arrêta. Et Charlie avait maintenant envie d'entendre tout ce dont l'Impala avait pu être témoin, de l'apocalypse aux journées qu'elle passait simplement sur les routes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de finir en morceaux pour rendre une anecdote intéressante. Alors que la rousse rinçait les courtes mèches brunes, les mots de Dorothée lui revinrent en tête : « Tu n'es pas un vrai chasseur tant que tu n'es pas mort une fois. » Pour sûr, Baby était totalement une chasseuse.

« Dean.

-Mmm ? »

Las des recherches et des réflexions qui ne menaient à rien, l'aîné Winchester s'était assis dans un fauteuil et n'avait pas l'intention de le quitter. De toute façon, il passait son temps à s'assoupir et rien ne le poussait à se lever. Baby et Charlie étaient... occupées, tandis que Sam et Cas passaient le temps autour de la grande table sans lui demander de faire de même. En fait, ils l'avaient même délibérément laisser en paix. Dean Winchester n'avait jamais assez de repos, et ils veillaient à ce qu'il en profite sitôt qu'il en avait l'occasion. Seulement Sam venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Ça datait, et peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire, mais au moins c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un indice pour l'instant.

« Tu te souviens de... Sampala ? »

Son frère, comme l'ange, ne semblait pas voir à quoi il faisait allusion. En même temps, c'était un terme qu'ils n'utilisaient jamais.

« Tu sais, quand Gabriel nous avait coincé dans son jeu. (là, Dean hocha la tête) Et bien, tu sais, K200. »

Tilt. C'est à peu près ce qui se passa dans l'esprit du blond. Il se rassit correctement dans son fauteuil, grimaçant quelque peu en se remémorant le bordel que ça avait été.

« Tu veux dire que Gabriel aurait fait ça ? »

Ça se tenait. Il avait montré qu'il pouvait faire tout et n'importe quoi, et ce genre de plaisanterie absolument pas drôle, ça lui ressemblait bien. Ça manquait juste de confiseries.

« Une idée d'où ton frère pourrait se planquer, Cas ?

-Non, mais je vais trouver. »

Et sur ce, comme à son habitude, l'ange s'évapora.

* * *

 _Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, même cette fic : le prochain chapitre sera le dernier !_

 _Pour une mini-fanfiction qui devait faire trois chapitres, je trouve que c'est assez parti en cacahuète. Quand je regarde mon plan de base, je me dis que j'ai grave dévié, hein. C'est pas plus mal, je suis assez contente du résultat ~ Oui, j'en parle comme si c'était la fin parce que le dernier chapitre est quasiment rédigé. C'EST LA FIN POUR MOI LA._

 _Anyway. C'est pas le moment de vous crier dessus._

 _Vous pouvez laisser une review, ce serait trop adorable, vraiment, ça referait ma journée voire même ma semaine, itout._

 _\- Karten_


	8. Une confidente

Castiel n'avait toujours pas trouvé son frère quand le soleil se coucha. Il fallait dire que ce dernier n'avait certainement pas envie d'être trouvé.Il n'était pas stupide, il devait se douter que Dean Winchester en avait triplement marre de ses farces. C'était même plus que ça : le chasseur ne pourrait pas en supporter une de plus. C'était tout de même curieux comme Gabriel semblait avoir changé de victime, mais peut-être était-il à court d'idées pour faire tourner la tête de Sam Winchester. Pourtant, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et puis Castiel était sûr que concernant Sam, l'archange illusionniste n'était jamais en manque d'imagination. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas limiter son œuvre à une seule personne ? Ou peut-être qu'il cherchait à se venger. Quelles que soient ses motivations, il fallait le retrouver et lui demander d'inverser les choses sans attendre. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Baby pouvait être aussi adorable qu'elle voulait, ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Elle était une voiture. Point. Il y avait des choses qu'on ne dérangeait pas. De la même façon que ce qui se passait au Purgatoire restait au Purgatoire, les voitures restaient des voitures, et au garage s'il vous plaît. Pas comme cette fois où Dean avait voulu ramener la Chevrolet à l'intérieur du bunker. Déjà ça, c'était de trop.

De son côté, l'Impala découvrait la joie d'être tout propre et de s'emmitoufler dans des draps tout aussi propres. Elle ressentait comme un sentiment de fraîcheur, de bien-être, et la douceur des couvertures avait fini de l'achever. Elle vivait dans un plaisir merveilleux et elle voulait qu'il dure longtemps, pour toujours même. Pourquoi donc les hommes se levaient tous les matins alors qu'ils pouvaient rester comme ça jusqu'à leurs cinquante-deux ans ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. En faisant ça, ils pourraient même vivre plus longtemps, elle en était certaine. A quoi bon convoquer un démon quand on avait déjà le bonheur à l'état pur ? Exactement : ça ne servait à rien. C'était un fait : tout le monde se porterait mieux, parce que c'était ça le secret de la vie : rester pelotonner dans deux couvertures en attendant qu'un faucheur nous conduise à notre paradis. C'était tout simple, pourquoi donc personne ne s'en était encore rendu compte ? Ah oui : les humains étaient cons. Elle avait tendance à l'oublier. Des cons auxquels on s'attachait, des cons qu'on avait envie de protéger, mes des cons quand même.

Cette activité qui demandait si peu de forces était en train de devenir son activité humaine favorite alors qu'elle sentait ses paupières tomber, et le sommeil la gagner. Quatre heures plus tard, elle était catégorique : c'était la pire chose qu'elle avait jamais faite. Qu'on la renverse par un camion conduit par un démon, maintenant, c'était un sort bien préférable. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts subitement, et elle était plus horrifiée que jamais -moins qu'on découvrant le menstrue sur ses jambes, certes, mais presque. Ses mains tremblaient, et elle essayait tant bien que mal de les arrêter en les pressant contre son cœur. Elle avait froid, et elle pleurait. Dean remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose clochait, et il tourna la tête vers elle, prenant sur lui pour ne pas paniquer à son tour. La brune comprit son regard, et c'est en hoquetant qu'elle lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de passer.

« Il... Il y a... des trucs... il y a des trucs dans ma tê-ê-te. »

Et ses larmes reprirent de plus belle. Jusqu'alors, à chaque fois qu'elle avait dormi, c'était plutôt paisiblement. Elle s'endormait, se réveillait un peu plus tard et n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était comme si le temps avait décidé de faire un saut dans le futur car les heures à venir l'ennuyaient d'avance. Mais cette fois, elle se souvenait. Elle avait vu des choses, les avait presque vécues. En se réveillant elle avait même cru que tout ceci avait été réel. Mais ça ne collait pas, puis petit à petit, les souvenirs devenaient plus flous, plus oniriques. Bien qu'elle soit certaine de ne jamais pouvoir oublier ceux-ci. Elle se souvenait de l'atmosphère glaciale, des couleurs bleues qui avaient teintés tout ce qui se déroulait. Elle se souvenait comme tout avait bien commencé, comme elle était simplement allongée au bord de la mer avec Dean et Sam. Comme le ciel était aussi calme que l'eau salée, comme la plage était vide de toutes autres personnes. Ils étaient seuls au monde, sans personne à sauver, et ils s'accordaient une pause bien méritée. Et puis tout était devenu différent. Sans qu'elle ne puisse recréer le lien entre les deux tableaux, elle s'était retrouvée seule. Les vagues étaient fortes, hautes, et le ciel sombre. Et il n'y avait plus Dean, ni Sam, et lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'appeler Castiel, c'était Azazel qui était apparu. Elle avait reconnu les yeux jaunes, et juste avant qu'elle ne se réveille en sursaut, ce fut comme si les iris démoniaques lui avaient pris son âme. Il n'y avait en elle plus que du désespoir, une infinie tristesse qui l'envahissait et réveillait chacune de ses blessures. Et sur cette plage où il n'y avait plus personne, elle s'était sentie mourir.

« C'est rien, c'est pas réel, Baby. »

Ici, Dean était bien là, et il la prit dans ses bras, remit la couverture autour d'elle et essuya ses larmes avec sa manche. Et étrangement, ça suffit à calmer ses tremblements et la cascade d'eau salée. Elle n'était toujours pas remise du choc, mais ça allait clairement mieux. Sûrement car Dean n'était plus perdu dans les profondeurs de l'océan mais à ses côtés, et c'était ainsi que les choses devaient être. Qu'était-elle sans les Winchester ? Absolument rien.

« C'était un cauchemar. »

Alors, c'était ça ? Elle en avait entendu parler, des cauchemars, évidemment. Mais c'était autre chose que de le vivre. En fait, c'était encore plus immonde.

« Oh, Dean !

-Je sais. »

Et elle aussi, elle savait. Maintenant elle savait tout ce qu'il avait supporté, pourquoi certains soirs il était préférable de ne pas dormir. Pourquoi il venait la voir au milieu de la nuit. Pourquoi ça pouvait rendre fou.

« Ne t'en fait pas, tout va vite redevenir comme avant. »

Ces paroles se voulaient rassurantes, bienveillantes, mais ce n'était pas exactement l'effet qu'elles eurent sur la brune. Oui, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Elle redeviendrait un véhicule, et voilà tout. Fini les cauchemars, mais fini les conversations, les rencontres, les rires, les émotions. Elle savait que tout cela pouvait la quitter à tout instant, alors elle en profitait comme elle pouvait. Elle plongeait son regard dans les iris verts, intégrait chaque trait du visage dans sa mémoire, chacune des tâches de rousseur, savourait son cœur qui battait, parfois plus vite, encore plus vite et puis ses joues qui rosissaient, son corps qui s'enflammait. Elle ne voulait pas en perdre une miette, elle ne voulait rien oublier. Ce qu'elle exprima dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir redevenir comme avant. »

Et alors que leurs yeux se dévoraient, elle savait que Dean non plus n'était pas convaincu. S'ils s'étaient regardés un peu plus longtemps, ils auraient concurrencés Dean et Castiel. Mais très vite ils se détournèrent, baissant le regard presque pudiquement à mesure que leurs visages se rapprochaient un peu plus, encore plus. Ils pouvaient déjà s'imaginer les lèvres de l'autre sur les leurs, la douceur, l'aigreur. Ils pouvaient déjà s'imaginer comme ce serait d'abord maladroit, puis tout à fait naturel. Ils pouvaient déjà s'imaginer le goût de l'autre, comme la tendresse deviendrait très vite passionnée. Un dernier coup d'œil, et ils allaient fermer les paupières, laisser leur corps prendre le contrôle. Et comme dans un claquement de doigts, Baby disparut.

« Cette histoire allait trop loin, je n'avais pas envie de voir ça. »

Si Dean restait sur le cul, il fut encore plus étonné en voyant apparaître, dans un coin de la chambre, celui qui semblait être le responsable de cette comédie.

« Chuck ?!

-Quoi ? Je m'ennuyais. »

Le blond n'avait pas d'attention à consacrer à la moue boudeuse du prophète qui venait de se justifier avec autant de flegme que possible. Pas de temps à perdre sur la façon dont celui-ci semblait satisfait, mais aussi déçu de devoir déjà mettre fin à sa distraction qui s'était révélée beaucoup plus intéressante que prévu. Dean quitta la pièce en trombe et dévala les couloirs comme si la Mort elle-même le pourchassait -alors qu'en vérité, même Dieu en avait rien à faire de son comportement. Il arriva très vite au garage et à la vue de la voiture la plus resplendissante du monde, il aurait pu se mettre à pleurer. Seulement il ne fallait pas exagérer, il restait Dean Winchester. Mais un Dean Winchester au bord du burn-out, si bien qu'il s'élança en avant, s'allongea sur le capot et prit la Chevrolet dans ses bras. La voir, là, bien présente, bien réelle, ça l'apaisa aussitôt. Bien sûr la tête brune lui manquerait, mais Chuck avait raison, et il savait que sa Baby approuvait aussi. Tout cela était allé trop loin.

* * *

 _VOILA ! Ceci clos cette petite fanfic.  
_ _C'est un peu beaucoup l'émotion, j'ai l'impression d'être arrivée au bout de ma vie.  
_ _Anyway. J'espère que ça vous a plu au moins autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Et puis sinon, bah tant pis, c'est dommage pour vous.  
_ _Merci à vous qui lisez ce message de fin, parce que ça veut dire que vous avez lu mes huit chapitres (ou alors vous êtes bizarres, je vous aime bien).  
_ _Le saviez-vous ? Si vous laissez une review je vous en serais encore plus reconnaissante et je vous ferais des câlins télépathiques, sauf si vous aimez pas ça, et ça illuminera ma vie.  
_ _Bisous bisous !_

 _\- Karten_


End file.
